Hollow Existence
by Newage
Summary: Gohan is trapped by his own terrible thoughts as he struggles to survive in a different, yet intense arena of characters, plot, and ultimate destruction. Will the beautiful senshi of destruction be able to resist falling for the mysterious warrior?
1. Default Chapter

**HOLLOW EXISTENCE **

**-I own nothing except this story-**

Chapter 1: Depression

The sapphire sky taunted the green world today with its beauty; not a single cloud around to end the sunshine. The open road was empty of all life; for miles only the whispers of the swaying grass could be heard, outside of their quiet luxury sedan. Gohan rested his head on the window's edge to feel the power of the blowing wind, a different type of wind then what he usually felt while flying at hyper speed. He should've been happy, riding alongside his father going nowhere for hours during that lazy summer day. However a simple uneasiness caused the day to be an unusual awkwardness for Gohan. Odd thoughts about his father and the simple smile he wore while driving and the fact that he never once looked down at him just to talk drove Gohan mad with questions; questions he did not know and did not know how to answer, questions that were just there. Finally Gohan got over his silly shyness and asked a question, he had no idea what the question was but he knew it was the most reasonable to ask.

"Umm, Dad," Gohan started, "didn't you die?"

Goku, the proud defender of Earth, finally looked down at his son.

"Yes son, I did." Goku turned back to stare blankly at the road ahead.

Gohan asked another as if the answer his father had just given him meant nothing. "But dad, that means it's impossible that you're here."

The smile on Goku's face faded, a stiff complexion was the only feature Gohan could see now.

"Son, why did you have to go and say that?"

Gohan's eyes widened with surprise and utter fear as his father's mouth formed into a wickedly sinister smile beyond any thing a living being could do. Goku lifted his arms and lunged towards the quietly frantic Gohan. Everything slowed to a minimal speed. Gohan could see his father's hands coming toward him like a slug moving to a new patch of soil, yet he could do nothing. The rough tanned skin of Goku slowly melted away to a fine, unnatural green. Spots began to form around his body, and finally Gohan knew what was happening.

"No, CEL............."

Before Gohan could get out his words Cell slammed him through the speeding car.

"Haha, nice to see you again boy........."

Gohan struggled from the hold but had no power to will as he and his eternal foe fell through the peaceful grass into a black nothingness, where Gohan's screams had no sound.

Cold, soggy, and catching the smell of oldness, Gohan slowly rose from whatever earth he fell on. Opening his hurting eyes, Gohan could barely see. Afraid that he somehow lost his sight he quickly lifted his eyelids and the brown pigments of his eyes faded with the black of his pupils as his eyes searched fiercely to find any sign of light. Finally, as he made a rough 180 degree turn he could see an unusually vivid light; however what he was seeing was as odd as anything. A man in a cleanly iron suit stood still at what seemed to be some kind of counter table, perhaps one you would see at a hotel. It was very fancy with pink wallpaper in the background and expensive accessories such as jewel plated lamps around that would've made Bulma blush. Gohan looked around some more only to find rotting, disgusting walls. Gohan went back around to the clean counter again, only it had disappeared; the man was left, and he was holding an old style telephone.

"Sir, it's for you......." He simply said.

For some reason or the next Gohan took the phone without caution and placed it by his ear.

"Hello," Gohan asked casually.

A deep yet dry voice came through, "Turn around....."

He did turn around, and what he saw was impossible.

"Ce.....ll, CELL!!!"

Cell stood on top a rocky hill, his hands behind his back and smiling crazily at the young warrior. Gohan, not realizing, was somehow floating high above the ground of an open, rugged terrain, similar to where he had fought in the Cell Games.

"Cell, you monster how are you still alive!" he yelled fists popping.

"You should know boy," Cell said, as if he never died.

"Know what you bastard?!" Gohan yelled.

Cell hadn't budged. "You should know that I am dead, you killed me, and this is Hell. You don't remember? I killed you too! Now you and your father can finally be reunited."

Cell began to laugh uncontrollably as Gohan tried not to get blinded by his anger.

"No, liar! Your alive somehow, someone wished you back to life! One of Gero's crazy associates found the dragon balls and wished you back, well I'm still here and I'm going to send you back to where you came from!"

Gohan released his tensed body, allowing his energy to freely flow. Thousands of unblinking orbs surrounded Gohan, creating a miniature galaxy of light. Cell rose his hand and waved a finger to the super sayian.

"Uhuhuh, if you kill me, then you'll kill your father, hehehehahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

The energy Gohan summoned suddenly fell like beads off a broken necklace.

"Kill, my father, what are you talking about!" Gohan demanded.

Cell's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree from Hell, obviously excited to explain.

"You see young brat, when your father fell down to hell, he had become filled with fear that all he had banished to here would come looking for him. I found him first. It was pathetic, he shivered with fear knowing that I had gotten to him; I couldn't have been more pleased. However I took pity on him, yes it was I who saved him from an eternity of suffering. I absorbed him, like he wanted, and now he and I are one. What did I get out of this? Simple, extraordinary power which I now use to RULE ALL OF HELL HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Shut up!" Gohan commanded, quickly and unafraid. "Do you actually expect me to believe such a story? My father would defeat every single villain he already defeated over, and he would've enjoyed it, and my father, in Hell? Do I look like some 3 year old punk you can tell fibs to? So now that you have told your bogus story, it's time for you to really go to Hell, forever!"

Gohan suddenly burst into an incredible display of gold and moved like a heavenly bolt of lightning toward the evil Cell. Cell, however, was not worried. Taking his other hand, Cell lifted it high in the air, so Gohan could clearly see.

"Here, see this?" Cell asked.

Gohan flashed his eyes towards Cell's hand, and stopped dead in his path. He couldn't believe it, what, what he saw.

"No, no, that's, no what's, going on.....?" Gohan whispered, dead stunned.

Unable to look away, Gohan's teary eyes could see his bloodied and battered father, except, it was barely his father at all. Cell enjoyed the moment incredibly and wanted to explain more.

"Yes Gohan, it is true what you are seeing. When your father pleaded me to absorb him, I thought I was going to just gain his power and he'd be completely gone. However, this strange twist occurred." Cell showed Gohan his hand once again. "It seemed as though my hand had turned into your father's head!"

Cell lifted his hand high again to show the stunned Gohan. It was true, the beaten head of Goku was Cell's hand, and it was gasping for air.

"At first I was going to dispose of this ugly little thing, but I learned it was alive! Hahahaha, can you image it! The head, the very life of the greatest hero known to the Universe has become nothing more but my plaything! Look, look what I can do with him!"

Gohan looked on in horror as Cell slammed his hand, Goku's head, into the hard jagged rock hill. "Haha look at him!" Cell continued to repeatedly slam Goku into the ground, as if it was some sinister game. Goku was bleeding and moaning from the horrific pain.

Gohan could take it no more.

"Stop it NOW!!" Gohan's rage was even greater than when he saw 16's head smashed into bits by Cell, easily a thousand times greater. However, something was different, Gohan did not feel any power rushing in his body. His whole form became weak and turned into dead weight.

"What, what's happening..." he asked.

He looked back at Cell and saw the green android rush at him with unimaginable speed, so great it left the rock hill a dust storm. Cell appeared quickly and shot forward an attack. He launched his Goku fist at the helpless Gohan, all he could do was watch as his father's face came inches from his.......

"Gohan........."

A small sonic boom rattled the dark room, then quietly faded. Gohan sat silently, gasping in his perspiration-drenched bed. The darkness of night cloaked his sweaty face. He held a tight grip on his disturbed blanket.

"It, it was just another dream," he whispered to himself.

Gohan got up from his bed, still his whole form shaky, and head for the door. He dropped the part of the blanket he was holding, in which the cotton and fabric had become so compacted it made a small thud when it hit the wooden floor. Gohan went into the dark hallway, and headed for the bathroom. He crept quietly, afraid of waking his baby brother and therefore not getting anymore sleep for the night; however it was unlikely that he'd get back to sleep tonight anyway. Gohan entered the bathroom, switched the light on and closed the door. He turned the faucet on, and instantly cold, purified mountain water came rushing through to fill the sink. Gohan made a pocket with his hands and placed them below the streaming water. Once his hands were filled to capacity, Gohan tossed it up in the air and splashed his tired face. He repeated this for a while, and then turned off the water. Now he just looked into the mirror at himself.

"Huh, what's happening to me, why am I feeling like this now," he said to himself. "Why Dad, why didn't you want to be wished back, do you not love us anymore? Do you think that just because I have all this power I can live without a dad?! I might be a super sayian, but I'm still a 15 year old boy who needs his father like anyone else."

Gohan held his fist tightly, angry at his dad and angry at everyone else who still had a father. He calmed down, and released the tension shortly after.

"No, I'm the reason why you're not here anymore. I should've destroyed Cell when I had the chance, in my heart I knew I had to. But my new found power told me to mock Cell, to tease him before I sent him away in a blaze a fire. Why, why did I choose that path?!"

Gohan thought about it some more. The reason for his ignorance, but then he trailed off into a new light.

"Why, why did I fight back when I could've just let Cell kill me so I could be with you, dad? Why do I even bother living now?"

Gohan turned off the bathroom light and went off to bed, to lay down sleepless until dawn.

"Gohan wake up it's already Noon," Chichi yelled as she smacked Gohan's bedrail with a pillow. "Honestly Gohan you sleep way too much these days."

Gohan sat straight in his bed, rolling his eyes at his mother's remark.

"Gohan," Chichi began while dusty off Gohan's bookshelf, "I need you to go to Apple City and pick up some things."

"Fine," Gohan said, barely a hint of care in his tone.

"Good," Chichi said as she took out a list and some "money" from her apron pocket. She then handed it to Gohan.

As Gohan grabbed the list and money, he let slip the bottom portion, and out fell the entire list. Gohan looked on in annoyance as the list stretched into the hallway, more than 15 feet away.

"Some........things, Mom?" Gohan asked with an attitude.

Chichi rubbed the top of her head and laughed faintly. "Well you know how much your brother and you like to eat and I need a lot of plaster to fix the holes Goten keeps making in the walls with his head......"

Just then both Chichi and Gohan heard a loud thud coming from the living room.

"Looks like you need to buy little bit more plaster than what I have on the list, ok bye honey," Chichi said as she ran off to soothe her dizzy baby.

"How we like to eat?" Gohan said sarcastically as he looked at the list, "I never knew a hundred different kinds of perfumes and shampoos were part of mom's recipes."

Gohan walked to his window, partly annoyed at his mother, and lifted it open. He raised his energy enough for flight, then took off into the sky.

The atmosphere was stale and not brisk like always in the timeless vortex she dwelled. She could feel a cold silence run down her spine, as if the very hand of Death rubbed down against it. The endless white had shifted into a light grey, which had very rarely occurred. Sailor Pluto put aside her mystical time staff, placing it so that it stood as its own being. Pluto stood still with her arms relaxed by her sides. She opened up all her senses except sight, to increase maximum brain connection to the rest of the body and outside of it. She "looked" around with her spiritual power, to find any indication of a threat to her and her Earth. Swiftly scanning the area, she felt nothing more than a surge of negative energy swirl in the near space from Earth to the outer rim of the solar system which dissipated in mere moments. She relaxed her senses, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly an enormous energy shook every cell in her body completely; she was barely able to stop herself from lifting into the air and flying off to infinity.

"What, is this?" Sailor Pluto asked as she regained all of her senses, "what an intense power, where is it coming from?"

She suddenly realized the power had been streaming in the very fathom of her space-time domain. The strongest it felt was right behind her. She quickly turned to face the incredible power, but what she saw was even a bigger mystery than the white-changing-grey.

"What the?!" she asked ill prepared to see what she saw even with her thousands of years of solitude and discipline.

A white-as-snow rabbit came hopping towards Pluto from a few yards away. Pluto almost lost all of her composure when it stopped by her feet, as if intentionally. Pluto dropped down to her knees, picked up the cuddly animal and stroked its back.

"Hi there little guy, how did you get in here?" she asked.

The rabbit stared up into Pluto's eyes as if it understood the question.

"Well, I have my ways."

Reacting quickly Pluto threw the rabbit into the air and grabbed her time staff, prepared for whatever kind of trap this was. The white rabbit laughed like an old man as it twirled in the air and landed on its two hind legs, then lifted it's other two in the air as if it just completed an acrobatic finale.

"Tada!" it said, smiling with its buck teeth shining brightly toward Pluto. "Amazing isn't it?"

Without answering Pluto placed the bulk of her time staff by the neck of the little demon-talking rabbit. Pluto's eyes rested fiercely on the animal, waiting for any sudden movements.

"What are you? And how did you get in here?" she asked plainly, ready to attack at any moment.

The rabbit's smile grew even bigger with please.

"No, no, no, no, that's irrelevant. The question is why am I here?" it explained.

It was too fast for Pluto's eyes to catch; in a second it was gone, then she found it again, standing on top of her head. Her blood boiled at the thought of a dirty animal on top of her head.

"You see, the answer to that is very simple, I'm here to ask what governs the entire universe?" it asked as Pluto swung her staff at it. The rabbit leaped easily over her thrust and fell to the ground on one leg, still explaining the manner of its presence.

"Time and death, that is the answer," it said, flipping backwards to avoid Pluto's attempted attacks.

"We live out our time here then we die, that is the way of the Universe; whatever stops we make along the way are fine as well."

"DEAD SCREAM!" A powerful blast paved a path through the foggy ground, heading straight for the talkative rabbit. As the ball of energy neared the talking animal, it quickly lunged into the air, then landed on the ball of energy, smiling brightly at the futile attempt. Pluto could not believe what she was seeing as the little mammal hitched a ride on her usually devastating attack. The attack quickly made a U turn, heading directly for Pluto. Pluto went down on one knee and placed her arms in front of her face, trying to soften the blow as much as she could, knowing if her attack could make such an adjustment it could follow her anywhere. When the attack neared her, it suddenly burst into smoke and mist. Pluto looked up to see what had happened, only to find the rabbit comfortably in her arms.

"But what if that rule were changed, or completely destroyed? What if that rule was only written in pencil, which the face of evil could easily edit to its liking? What would happen?"

Pluto hadn't realized she was still holding the rabbit. The riddles it was blabbing intrigued her, and knew there had to be something significant about it.

"Oh but there is something significant about it, something very significant indeed."

Surprised by what it had just said, she accidentally let go of her grip on the rabbit, in which it fell like a soft brick. As it neared the ground, a bright light emerged from its entity, and when it hit the ground, a rusty green was in its place.

"What happens to any type of order if its main governing principle is destroyed or even altered?" the newly formed turtle asked.

"That order is destroyed, even by the littlest change it is no longer the same order," Pluto responded, without haste.

"Exactly," the turtle started, "if the rule of time and death is altered, all of the universe shall change, and that change is utter destruction."

As Pluto pondered these warnings, the turtle turned its back and started walking away; its job was finished now, it was left to Pluto to figure out what to do.

"Time is not on our side," it said, still slowly walking away, "but as always, death will gladly accompany us. And always remember, there are two sides to everything."

Pluto finally looked up, "Isn't the hare and tortoise a bit of a cliché Cronos....." Whatever being that had come to Pluto was now gone from her.

Pluto smiled faintly, then turned back, trying to understand this new threat.

"Time, death, destruction," she said to herself.

As she thought, the area surrounding her suddenly shifted into a dark and violent red, then suddenly faded back into the silent grey. Alarms started blazing in her mind as she raced to her dimension window.

"What is this? A new threat already?" she asked as she gazed into the image. Huge entities floated pass Pluto's home world; it was full of negative energy and obviously headed to the only planet that still had life on its surface, Earth.

"What am I going to do."

"Look kid I don't care what your mother wants if you ain't got paper money I can't help you," the store clerk told an irritated Gohan.

Gohan was in no mood to take this from a nineteen year old punk that completely ignored him for ten minutes while he tried to hit on the female clerk; which was pathetic considering his pickup line had been, "Yo baby I'll be your Hercule".

"Well could you go and get the manager for me then?" Gohan asked, keeping his temper down as much as he could.

"Uh, whatever kid I'll get the manager for you," he said as he headed for the back.

"To think my Dad died for these jackasses," Gohan said to himself.

After about three minutes the boy clerk finally came out. Behind him was an older man in a generic professional suit who tried to put on a smile.

"Hello, umm, young sir, how can I help you?" the manager asked, barely taking Gohan seriously as he looked down almost comically.

"Yeah, this guy here wouldn't take my money and I wanted to find out why not?" Gohan asked, barely able to hold his voice down.

"Well we don't take out of the country cash or any old bills which are not in use anymore, you'd have to go to the bank to switch those," the manager said in a tone most kindergarten teachers use on their students.

Gohan shuttered at the thought of losing his father once again because they wanted to save a world of idiots.

"I don't have paper money, I have gold nuggets," Gohan said as he brought out what pieces his mother gave him.

All three department store employees looked at the sparkling gold in awe. The manager was particularly interested. Without warning he grabbed the nuggets from Gohan and went off like a radio.

"Haha I just happen to be a mineral expert and I can tell you right now this is the purest gold I've ever seen I mean its perfect not a single piece of gold has ever been found like this Ted why didn't you take this boy's money right away why its perfect absolutely....," he went on occasionally bringing out a scope from nowhere to examine the contents.

Gohan took the many bags of goods and headed for the automatic door, before the manager stopped him.

"Ahh hello again young sir could you tell me where you received this gold, hmm, HMM?" he asked like an annoying Nat.

"Namek," Gohan simply said as he passed the confused manager and headed outside.

"Man what a savage, who comes in a store with gold like that? Was his mom and dad like wild pigs or something haha," Ted the store clerk said to the female clerk as he finally got a laugh out of her.

Gohan dashed to the counter in a thunderous quickness and grabbed Ted by the neck. The terrified clerk boy could do nothing but stare into the enraged eyes of Gohan.

"Don't, you ever say anything about my father. You're entire family line couldn't match up with one of his ball hairs."

In a sudden jolt of movement Gohan threw the terrified Ted into a curtain of clothes. The female clerk and manager could only watch and stand in fear as the calm Gohan walked out of the store, unchecked.

As Gohan exited the building a swarm of people rushed over him like a human freight train. He was almost caught up in the hurry but his incredible balance had been barely affected by the rush. City life was completely different from Gohan's open and free, rural style of living. Everyone is always in a rush, trying to get somewhere. Gohan was different, he had nowhere to go and he was in no rush to get anywhere. Those fateful events two years ago left the dreaming Son Gohan an unmotivated, uncaring living corpse. Gohan passed one of the open recreational areas that the city liked to call parks. At first he didn't much care for what was there or the people, but something caught his eye, something that was unusual to him these days.

"C'mon son, look right at the ball when it's coming and hit it with all the power you've got," the man said as he wound up his underhand pitch.

Gohan stopped and watched carefully as the ball was released from the man's hand. The slowly rotating ball triggered something in Gohan's mind that made him think back to him and his dad.

"Ahh, come on Gohan you can do it look at what I'm doing," Goku said as he lowered his hands into the cool stream.

Gohan stood fully clothed by the flowing water as Goku wading in the strong current.

"See," he started, "you have to be patient, it'll come to you."

Goku waited, his big signature smile accompanying him. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared where Goku hand's had been resting. Goku licked his mouth in excitement. He waited, waited, and waited. Suddenly with the ferocity of a typhoon Goku lifted his hands into the air, and in it he had a good size fish about the size of his leg. Still holding it in the air, Goku threw the squirmy fish by Gohan. Gohan, terrified of the moving creature, ran off to the nearest tree, holding down his dragon ball hat over his eyes. Goku smiled and walked slowly out of the water. He walked calmly over to his squeamish son and tapped him on the head once.

"Gohan, don't be scared, if you fight it back it won't be so scary," Goku said in a whole different self he showed no one but his son, his fatherly side. "And plus," Goku said returning to his childish ways, "I'm here so c'mon."

Gohan, reluctant but unafraid, went with his father back to the river. He sat a little far from the fish Goku had just caught, and started to take off his shoes. He then took of his socks, and soon after he was in the water with his arm and leg sleeves pulled high. Gohan struggled from falling in the water completely, afraid he might disappoint his father.

"Ok Gohan, now wait until u feel the smooth scales of this fish. Wait until all ten of your fingers can feel it," Goku instructed.

Gohan nodded, and waited like how Goku instructed him to. At first nothing came, a few fish darted pass Gohan's legs, and even a turtle came by, interested in the free toes, but no big catch.

"Ok Gohan, I guess there are no more today, let's go home," Goku said as he began to turn around.

"Wait Dad," Gohan said.

Goku turned surprised and looked at his son's face. Goku could see the determination in his son's eyes, the way his face was warped like he was holding up the world on his shoulders, but how the way his mouth creased told Goku that he was enjoying the moment. Goku smiled and watched as his son stood completely still. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared between Gohan's hands. Gohan was so excited that he almost fell into the water, but he waited like his father said. Slowly Gohan began to feel the slimy texture of the fish on each of his left-handed fingers, then slowly he felt the sensation on his right-handed fingers. Finally the smooth body landed on all fingers, and Gohan lifted it high in the air, with a grip so tight it could've made Goku squeal.

"Yes Dad, I did it!" Gohan yelled as he held the fish high in the air.

Goku smiled witlessly as his son danced around the water with his fish. After a few minutes just dancing Gohan finally got out of the water. Barefoot like his father, he and Goku started for home with their catch.

"See Gohan," Goku said, "you can fight anything that scares you if you have the will to face. And good prizes come to you when you wait out bad things, or something like that. You know when waited in the water like that, it wasn't fun right? Well not until you got the fish see."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Dad," Gohan told.

Goku chuckled at his brainy son.

"Well don't tell your mother about this. If she knew I was teaching you how to fish she'd kill me."

"But Dad," Gohan explained, "I'm all wet and smell like fish."

"Uh, we'll tell her you were attacked by a bear," Goku explained. "Hehe, later on I'll show you how to catch the bigger fish, hehe," Goku said quietly.

"Ok," Gohan said as he and Goku went off to their home.

Gohan was awakened from his ecstasy when he felt a small, painless thud on his foot. He shook his head of the memory and remembered where he was. The man that had been pitching the ball came running up to Gohan from the mound.

"Sorry son, my little rascal right there is still learning the game, can you hand me that ball?" he asked very nicely.

The man held out his hand, ready to receive the ball from Gohan, but it never came.

"I'm not your son," Gohan stated, walking away from the man without a second thought.

He walked out of the dark throne room, smelling the sweet scent of free-flowing air. Dende walked around the temple, an everyday routine he developed during his short time on Earth. Passing the Room of Spirit and Time, he saw in front of him his mentor and the only one of his kind on the planet.

"How you doing kid," Piccolo asked, without turning to greet him.

Dende smiled, never knowing when Piccolo's intuition was in effect.

"Not much Piccolo, just enjoying the day. Weren't you going to see Gohan today?" Dende asked.

Piccolo stared blankly into the sky.

"Not today, I felt his power rise again early in the morning. He probably had another nightmare," Piccolo informed.

Dende nodded his head, "Which means he'll spend the rest of the day locked up in his gravity chamber training."

Piccolo continued to stare into the sky. Up at the lookout the sky was not hindered by the atmosphere, and thus all the stars were visible while still being able to see the sunlight. Piccolo watched the stars intensely, as if something great had caught his eye.

"Are you looking for something beautiful and green out there Piccolo?"

A deep, beautiful voice echoed from the darkness of the temple. Dende looked sternly to catch a glimpse of whoever had entered the sacred palace. Piccolo was unaffected, as he still stared into the cold fathom of space.

A curved figure formed from the shadow of the temple entrance. Soon a long staff followed suit as the figure moved slowly out of the darkness. As it appeared, the Sun's rays traced every detail of the being. Dende could not turn away. A beautiful female humanoid stood tall in the sunlight. With a gigantic staff and an unbreakable expression, Dende knew she meant business.

"You know I never see green and beauty in the same light Sailor soldier," Piccolo stated, now with a faint smile.

Pluto smiled back at the large Namekian, and then bowed to Dende. Running from his garden, Mr. Popo came in a hurry to see what the small commotion had been about.

"Oh my," he said as his eyes fell on Pluto, "why, it's you Miss Pluto."

Pluto turned to greet the black-skinned immortal. "Good to see you Mr. Popo, I see you are still taking care of those Didoas Roses."

"Yes," he said pleased she remembered, "from the Contort section of the galaxy."

She smiled again at the Guardian's aid, then turned back to Dende and Piccolo, this time with the expression she unveiled herself with.

"Guardian of this world, I've come to ask you a favor," she said to the surprised Dende.

Piccolo made a stout noise hearing Pluto's sentence.

"And how do you know he is the Guardian?" Piccolo asked, still unmoved.

"Well why else would there be another Namekian like you on Earth?" she asked Piccolo, "and obviously if you are on this lookout that must've meant you and Kami must have....?"

Piccolo did not answer. Pluto, content with herself, began again with Dende.

"Guardian of this world," she said again, "may I ask for your assistance?"

Dende's body was tensed with shyness and his complexion was like a teenage schoolboy's. Sweat rolled down his face as he addressed Pluto.

"Yes, um, you may. However, I do not know who you are or even your name, and I do not know what intentions you have so first you must explain everything to me....."

"Her name is Sailor Pluto," Piccolo interrupted, "she is a sailor soldier, warrior guardians from a different dimension. Her roll is very important from where she is," he continued, "she is the guardian of Time, keeper of all things that are suppose to be and should be, and the answer to her question is no."

Both Pluto and Dende looked up at Piccolo, who had finally taken his eyes off the sea of stars, yet did not look at the two. Pluto became annoyed at Piccolo's sudden answer and she fired back at him.

"Well, I asked the Guardian for help, not the former guardian," she stated boldly.

Piccolo smirked at her remark, as if he knew she was going to say that.

"I don't care, the last time we helped you, an old foe was able to reach us. I know it was you, Kami's memories are the same as mine now," Piccolo informed.

Pluto became angry. She couldn't believe Piccolo, or Kami, was still holding a grudge on her. It was absolutely necessary for her to have used a different time gate then her own to send Rini back into the past. If she hadn't asked for Kami's help her world would have been ruined. She had no idea that her tampering with the gate was able to release a powerful immortal sealed in a black hole. Besides, Piccolo and the others had defeated Garlic Jr. anyway. So why would he be resistant to help?

"Because I don't want anything like that to happen again," Piccolo said, as if he heard Pluto speaking in her mind.

Pluto was even more annoyed, since that happened to her twice already, though she didn't show it.

"I know that's what you're thinking, but the answer is still no," Piccolo said.

Dende and Mr. Popo looked on as if they were watching a couple quarrel with each other.

"My young senshi have already had too many battles in their young lives. I do not wish for them to fight another one. Please, with the power your friends have I could easily crush this new threat before it ever reaches my Earth," she explained.

Dende and Mr. Popo nodded, as if informing Pluto that they understood and that they were sympathetic. Piccolo was not moved.

"And do you really think our days here have been all peaches and cream? The warriors of this planet have all faced a power too great to ever face in a lifetime, with unimaginable loses," Piccolo referred to Goku, and mainly thought about Gohan's condition.

Pluto did not stammer in her position, but she knew she came to the wrong place for help.

"Yes, I see," she said in a sad tone, "your warriors have fought and suffered bravely like my warriors. They deserve what freedom and peace they fought for; they should not be concerned with matters away from their homes. I'm sorry for coming Piccolo."

With that, Pluto walked back into the shadow of the temple, returning from whatever door she came from. Piccolo returned his gaze back into the darkness of the universe. Mr. Popo returned to his gardening, knowing not to ask any questions. Dende on the other hand wanted answers.

"Piccolo," he started, "why didn't you offer any help to that woman? You know the Z senshi would've helped."

Piccolo did not answer him. Angry, Dende turned away, disgusted at Piccolo, and began to walk towards the temple.

"The universe has its own plans Dende," Piccolo suddenly said.

Dende stopped in his wake, and turned back to Piccolo.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" he asked.

"There was a reason for her coming to us, something will happen even if we don't want it to happen."

Dende didn't understand, but that's what Piccolo was trying to tell him. The universe has its own plan. Dende went to Piccolo's side, and too began to stare into the infinite reaches. Piccolo dropped his gaze and lowered his head. He closed his eyes, and went into deep thought.

"The stars, they are blinking out."

Gohan walked firmly towards his home, uncaring about anything around him. All he wanted to do right now were train in his gravity chamber and lay there for hours not caring about anything. As he neared his house, he could see many figures moving about, along with large air vehicles. He sighed in anger as he heard the loud voices of his mother and Bulma rattling around the thick woods.

"Gohan!" Bulma yelled as she went to embrace her space companion. She slowed however as the details of Gohan's angered expression became visible.

"Gohan, are you ok? I know did a girl turn you down?! If any girl turns you down handsome then they aren't looking for strong, smart, and handsome," Bulma said jokingly as she winked at Gohan.

Gohan, paying little or no attention, walked away and entered the house. Bulma stood their speechless, and a bit ticked.

As Gohan entered the home he quickly dropped off the things his mother asked him to get and he headed outside once more, specifically to his gravity chamber. The gravity chamber he now had in his backyard was an old spaceship model capsule that Goku had first used on his way to Namek. The slight difference was that Gohan asked Prof. Briefs to upgrade the max gravity limit to 600g's above Earth.

Gohan left through the backdoor and saw his chamber in the open yard. He passed the store of firewood he had gathered for the coming winter, which was placed in a nicely made pit surrounded by red brick which his father had made when he was just born. Gohan walked a little ways more when off to the side of the chamber he caught a glimpse of a shadow. Turning his sight to it he saw that Vegeta had been sternly sitting by a tree, away from the commotion of the women. Gohan turned away from him and had almost entered the gravity chamber until an idea flashed in his mind. Gohan stopped, and realizing what an opportunity he had, he suddenly walked over to the Prince of Sayians.

"What is it boy?" Vegeta asked, boldly staring into the thick forest.

"Nothing, I just want to see if you improved your pathetic power from the time of the Cell Games," Gohan said boldly, knowing he'd get the reaction he wanted.

Vegeta turned his gaze toward Gohan, his smirk spread cross his face as if dying to show the little punk how much he had improved. However, the feeling suddenly faded, as Vegeta realized who had challenged him. Vegeta knew the state of Gohan's mind, he knew it all too well when his father passed.

"If you know what's good for you boy," Vegeta started, "then you'd get away from me now."

"Oh I know what's good for me," Gohan said as he let a tiny ball of energy shoot towards Vegeta.

Barely reacting Vegeta shot away from the tree he had been laying back on went into the air, quickly followed by a smirking Gohan. Both stood at eye level with each other, yards apart in the open sky. Vegeta's expression was a cold, hard one, but he was also excited to test his new strengths on Gohan.

"One rule," Vegeta said, "no transformations."

With that Gohan leaped forward for the first attack. He sent a fist flying towards Vegeta's neck. Vegeta side-stepped the attack easily and grabbed Gohan with one hand by the collar and sent his own fist into the young sayian's face. As the fist impacted with Gohan's head, he quickly let off a speedy knee into Vegeta's unprotected mid-section. Vegeta let go of Gohan and gasped quickly for air as Gohan lifted his arms in the air and sent down a double-axed attack down onto Vegeta's back. Vegeta went flying down towards the ground, but recovered easily as he sprang forward into the forest, missing an impact into the ground by inches. Gohan followed suit above the tree line, scouting out the other sayian. Gohan unleashed a barrage of ki blasts into the forest as he flew at high speed. Vegeta dodged any ki attack in front of him as he navigated the thick woods. Finally he saw an opening in the forest and decided that it was the perfect place for his assault. As Gohan continued to send down fire he didn't realize that they were edging toward an opening in the forest. As he quickly approached the small area it was too late for him to do anything. Finally they reached the opening and Vegeta sent forth his attack.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The entire forest lit up as Vegeta's attack sprang to life. A massive beam of energy shot toward Gohan at intense speed. Gohan could feel the power of the attack and his instincts told him to move quickly away from its path. Gohan twirled in the air as his body barely dodged the massive energy, which now shot into the sky where it wouldn't fade until it reached Mars. Gohan was able to move away from the attack, but now he spun uncontrollably into the forest. As Gohan fell he felt the hard bark of the trees hit his body and felt the crushing of them as his body rolled through the forest like a bowling ball through glass pins. As he skidded the ground all he could see was a mixture of forest and sky, then suddenly he saw Vegeta. He looked into Vegeta's eyes and could see that he was ready for another powerful attack.

"You won't dodge this one Gohan, AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta grabbed hold of his arm with the other free hand and sent another massive beam of hot blue ki towards Gohan. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the other one, but it was enough to devastate Gohan at the time. Gohan smiled as the approaching energy burned his skin. Vegeta looked on in horror as he realized now what Gohan was doing. Gohan released any defense he was holding against the attack, and embraced the death.

"If I kill myself, I can't see my dad.............."


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence Unveiled

**

* * *

Author's notes**: Hehehehehe I don't care if anyone doesn't like my story. I'm just rewriting this for my old reader's and the fact that I'm bored. Oh yeah and here's the dillio; I've decided to use the Sailor Moon Japanese names because the American dubbed names sound kinda corny to me now, except Rini cause I'm still not use to the whole Chibiusa thing. Sign! Just got done watching Sailor Stars and now I have a new found respect for the series; not because of the women-changing men, the lesbian-flirting every time you saw Haruka and Michiru, the constant transformations, or the whole Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan stuff, but you know, it's cool. Man, took me 3 days to download the whole series; 34 episodes. I was hoping to see new powers but ah well.

Chapter 2: Innocence Unveiled

Gohan watched as the ant-like mountains passed underneath him. Flying above the white clouds he felt free and untouchable; free from his school work and free from his usual routines as he soared above the earth. Nimbus took on a new speed with which Gohan hadn't felt, but it was exhilarating. Goku smiled as they passed over the open green lands. All was well; Gohan felt released and was truly happy.

Gohan looked up at his father, "Dad," he said, "this is great."

Goku looked down and nodded, and Gohan cherished the moment. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze, but suddenly the feel of fluff and warmth did not come from the golden cloud anymore. It was hard and cool, with a certain itchiness that Gohan could not describe. He was unable to look down or up, unable to control his senses.

"No," he said, "it can't be another..............."

Gohan opened his eyes and saw a bright light high above in the sky. He quickly shielded them from the blaring sight as he sat straight. The grass was cool, and his legs had been in the shade. Quickly he rubbed away the blots of sunlight from his eyes, and as his body began to fully function it remembered the pain from Vegeta's intense attack.

"Ahhhhhh," Gohan agonized as he hugged himself, feeling and soothing the broken bones and torn flesh in his body.

He looked around, remembering how he got there. His eyes shot left, then right, and finally rested on the place from where he descended. It was a complete mess; the trees had been torn and ripped apart by his cannonball- like descent. It was as if he came down from the sky as a meteor. He fought from fainting to search the area some more, but he couldn't keep his body up, and he let his entire form hit the grassy forest floor. The plan backfired; instead of getting killed he was just in tremendous pain. His vision began to blacken, and his eyelids grew heavy with the pressure of pain. As he began to black out, his droopy eyes caught the tiniest hint of a shadowy figure. Gohan struggled to keep his vision from blurring, focusing on the being sitting just a few yards from him.

"You're such a fool Gohan," Vegeta said, barely able to get the words out.

Vegeta was sitting, leaning on the stump of a devastated tree. His arm grappling the opposite ribcage, Vegeta struggled to simply get any oxygen.

"Why would you do such an idiotic thing like that?" he asked, only able to keep one eye open.

Gohan smiled mockingly as if the pained expression of Vegeta somehow pleased him. Even though Gohan had never liked seeing anyone in pain, even now, something in his heart told him to enjoy it.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, disgusted.

With new zeal, Gohan was able to lift himself up from the ground; just seconds ago he was all but ready to die over.

"I asked why you did that." Vegeta said. "Do you know how much it takes out of you to summon that much energy back? I have barely enough energy to keep my eye open."

Gohan was standing on both legs; he now had one arm holding the other. "I said I wanted to die, you just weren't man enough to send all of your power. You weren't SAYIAN enough to finish me off. You're so weak. I don't want to be anywhere near you, just because I don't like you."

Gohan turned away and headed toward the outer edge of the forest, the direction opposite his home.

"Listen to me boy," Vegeta ordered as if he still had royal dominance over the half-breed, "The pain you feel now pales in comparison to what I felt during my imprisonment with Frieza. You're just a punk who can't admit the fact that his daddy is dead. Get over it, and get on with your life."

Gohan paid no attention to the scolding Vegeta as he headed away from all life. Vegeta looked at the hurting boy and couldn't help but smile and frown. Finally, there was a person other than himself with sayian blood who acted like a real sayian; not like the childish Kakarot or his ever-crying son from the future. However, it had reminded Vegeta of the old days when other, real sayians had been around him, and he remembered the arrogance most of them had that blinded their judgment. He had not known of it however, until he came to Earth and had been defeated by a third-class sayian. For the first time in his life someone other than Kakarot made him realize the danger of his peoples' arrogance.

"Watch yourself kid," Vegeta whispered as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Gohan stumbled onto the dirt road; the rocky terrain shook his already unstable walk. The many other stars had bullied the Sun into the corner as night drew close. Gohan was barely able to see during the day, it would be impossible for him to see anything now. The thick forest, however, had played a roll in his vision earlier, and Gohan was able to see better than he thought he could have. From a distance, a tiny glow reached his eyes. Gohan followed the light, not knowing what it was. As time passed he could see the light shining more brightly, and realized that it had been coming towards him as well. Gohan shielded his eyes from the high beams of the small vehicle. He stepped to the side of the road, but the vehicle still slowed to a stop. As he walked pass the small car parked in the middle of the road, he could see the womanly shape of the driver. Not giving another thought Gohan would've simply passed by, that is until the driver's door opened.

He could see a tall figure getting out, however his limited vision and the glare of the headlights made it hard for him to make out the person's complexions. Finally as the tall figure approached, Gohan spoke.

"Who's there?" he asked, still blocking off the light.

A woman came into view. She was tall, and looked very young, but she had a type of dress suit that female executives at big companies wore. Her hair was fair; long, curly, and black as his. The oddest thing about this woman to Gohan though, was her eyes. They were round and mysterious, yet comforting and sweet. Even in the darkness Gohan feared to look into them, afraid they could see into his sorrowful heart. She presented herself to Gohan very politely, and smiled as if she had found a long lost friend. However as she neared Gohan, she could see his injured body and untreated wounds.

"Oh my," she said finally. Gohan had almost lost himself in her sweet tone, "you're hurt, please, let me help you."

The woman reached over to help Gohan, but as her soft hands neared him, he swiftly turned from her and began to walk off.

"I don't need your help, I'm fine," Gohan told the woman as he trailed off. The woman could do nothing but smile back at him.

As he walked further and further away, he began to wonder why the woman hadn't followed him, and persuade him to go with her. All the experience that he had concerning the other gender told him that she was going to run up to him, demand that he go see a doctor, and if he refused she were going to grab him by a very sensitive part of his body, no a different part, and make him go. However, she did not come. Gohan wanted to turn around, wanted to see if his thoughts were correct. Still she didn't come. He finally got the strength to look back, and when he did he saw nothing in the road, just a trail of dirt left by a moving vehicle. Gohan turned around and walked off again, wondering why he had those kinds of thoughts in his mind. He shook his head, and removed the moment from his memory.

Gohan walked for sometime until the forest cleared, and now the dirt road entered a paved and modern highway. He had reached his destination: The Blue Pool. It was a gigantic lake which fed off on all the surrounding rivers. It was very dark then; Gohan was unable to see the shimmering waters like he hoped he would see, however he went there only to rest his sore body in the cool water, in peace. He began to go down towards the water, half stumbling to the shoreline. When he reached the waters edge, Gohan kneeled down and placed his finger into the water, to check how cool it was. It was at a temperate degree, comfortable enough for Gohan to relax in for hours. He went back near the road, where he was going to change out of his clothes.

"Here, a senzu bean would be much better than staying in this freezing lake."

Gohan turned to face the familiar voice. As Piccolo's form became apparent so too did a small object darting towards Gohan. The experienced young warrior caught the bullet easily, and looked at it for a while.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Piccolo asked.

"Why should I? Once my mind forgets about this pain I would just go back to feeling another pain, a pain I'd rather not feel," Gohan revealed, uncaring if anyone else had heard it.

Gohan took the senzu bean and gulped it anyway. Instantly he felt the power rushing back into his sore muscles, the bones reinserted themselves and everything around him he could sense clearly.

"You're coming with me," Piccolo ordered as he turned away from Gohan, ready to launch at any moment.

"Teh, what makes you think I'd listen to you Piccolo?" Gohan asked like an "invincible" teenager would.

The Namekian wasn't concerned, "Because I know you want to see your father."

Gohan's surprised expression was Piccolo's cue to leave. He lifted into the air and sped off at super sonic speed, quickly followed by an interested but doubting Gohan.

"What are you up to Piccolo?"

* * *

Darkness covered the entire body of Saturn. The Sun was powerless against the extreme negative energy. The enormous castle-like ship was like an incurable virus that had entered the solar system. The ship was cloaked in darkness, not even the stars were able to distinguish the vacuum of space from the ship's outer walls. Deep inside the space-traveling fortress, a being sat in its throne room. Darkness covered the entire scope; the only light to be even seen was that of the mysterious spotlights which illuminated the bowing subordinates in front of its view. Dozens of warriors were there; many frightened to stare into the shadow.

"Now, here me."

The cold and tainted voice froze the blood of all who were in the room.

"What we seek is on that tiny blue world. Our God has led us to it, far from our own galaxy into this miserable space to find the ultimate power with which I will rule the Cosmos with."

The being's soldiers listened silently to their master's preaching.

"Once you, my brave warriors, have obtained this artifact, you will experience the most incredible pleasures offered in the mortal world. If you stay strong and head into doom for our cause, then you shall live eternally!"

The gathered minions rose to their feet, howling praises at their all-powerful master.

"Go now! Lay down all of which you have in order to obtain all that which you desire!"

The crowd yelled in zeal as their own auras shined brilliantly, then disappearing from the room in a width of a second. Only one was now left in the room with the being, one who hid in the shadows and one who did not fear to look into the eyes of death.

"Gemin," the dark being uttered, calling into the dark.

Within moments a figure appeared in front of the being's view, shrouded in its own shadow.

"Good to see you again, Zagus," the being that came from the shadow said, arms crossed like a statue.

The one called Zagus finally moved away from its shield of darkness, and he too, appeared in the light like his followers.

"If what you tell me is true, then my days as an all-powerful king will be over. I will become a true God. With that artifact I can easily dominate the entire quadrant of the universe, and soon, in the next eon, the universe itself," Zagus said calmly.

The shadowy being, known as Gemin, nodded his head.

"But," Zagus interrupted, "Why would the likes of you tell me of such a thing? Seeker of solitude, Demigod of the Blood Tear offer such a powerful enigma to his brother, the one who took our father's crown and who left you as a petty servant?"

Gemin's cool and dark posture showed the apathy he had for his brother's poetic tongue.

"Brother, do you really believe that I want your crown. I am no one's servant but God's and if I wanted I could steal that crown and your life from you, anytime."

Zagus showed no worry in his attitude.

"Now," Gemin continued, "why would I give you such information, simple, because I see the extraordinary darkness in you. Your power is unholy, unbreakable, and unmatched. I see that I am inferior to you in stature, in ability, and therefore I give you this information. If you do no good with it, then I've wasted my time on you, brother."

Gemin faded back into the shadow like a haunting ghost.

"Why would you doubt my words anyway?" he asked.

Zagus too, went back to his shadowy throne. "Our powers have never been felt in the same section of the universe since I killed father. Obviously I had concerns when you entered my fortress, into my very throne room, to tell me of such a find. And I know you too well Gemin, you have plans up those dark sleeves; what are they?"

The silence of death blew through the large, darkened expanse.

* * *

Once upon a time Gohan loved the lookout. He could never get over the fact that there was always sunshine; the day never ended. Now, as he walked behind Piccolo, he despised the never-changing brightness. It felt all too fake to him; how could a place withstand change and stay in its own little, happy area forever? It was sickening to him; everything he knew and loved had felt like they had come to an end, but this place never faded.

Piccolo led Gohan past several doors. In the past only a little of the palace had been revealed to him, because they had no time for tours back then. However, Gohan now saw exactly how the lookout was arranged; it was nothing more than endless corridors with an infinite amount of doors.

Gohan didn't care to hide his frustration. He knew Piccolo was up to something, but he was too curious to ignore it.

"Here," Piccolo said.

Both he and Gohan stopped in the middle of the corridor. Piccolo was facing a particular door. This door didn't look special at all. In fact it was exactly like all the other doors laid out in the hallway.

"What's this Piccolo," Gohan asked, his eyebrow raised to suspicion.

Piccolo grabbed the doorknob, slowly twisting it. The door made a loud creak as it slowly opened, Gohan turned away as if uninterested. As the door became wide enough for a person to enter, Gohan could feel a rush of energy encircle his entire body. He lifted into the air helplessly.

"What's happening?" Gohan asked as he floated even higher. He turned to look at Piccolo, but he was gone. Gohan felt his body being ripped to shreds. Every single muscle cramped up, and his brain felt like it was being pulled in all different directions.

"Ahhh, Pi......cc.ol...o.............."

Gohan screamed in agony as he was pulled into the room Piccolo had unlocked. He spun crazily as his mind, body, and spirit darted in all different directions through a vortex of color. The young sayian was barely able to manage himself when all of a sudden everything stopped spinning. His body felt normal, his head stopped turning, and he now stood straight in an endless gaze of white. The bright distance hypnotized him with its quiet promise of serenity.

"This is the Room of Mind and Soul," a voice said from behind Gohan. "It's similar to the Room of Spirit and Time, except the entrance is a precaution. It keeps things inside until business is finished."

Piccolo walked over to his former student, stopping by his side.

"Here is where Kami and I separated all those years ago. The rage that we had was so great that the former Guardian had to create this room just to stop the havoc we would cause."

Piccolo looked around the area, finding old memories he did not wish to find.

"We spent 20 years in here. Don't make the same mistake I did, Gohan. If you let your rage overtake you, I'll have no choice but to send you in here. Something's going to happen, and we're going to need you."

Piccolo looked down at the short super-fighter, hoping if he had gotten his message through to him.

"Dead souls don't fly with heroes in the kingdom of heaven Gohan,......GOHAN!"

"What's, happening.........to me!"

Piccolo leapt back far into the air from the ailing Gohan. The former guardian stared in horror as his one true friend lay in pain, gasping for air. Soon the fog around him began to dye into a dark red, swirling around like an unnatural twister. The images came back to Piccolo, now he knew what was happening.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, as if Gohan were in a completely different world, "you let the room taste your rage, now it is manifesting into an evil being! You must fight the rage, you must push it back in!"

Gohan twisted and jerked on the ground as the red cloud grew bigger and bigger, as tall as a mountain. He couldn't hear Piccolo, his rage dulled all of his senses. The cloud quickly rose into the air, and as it swirled aimlessly, took form. Gohan's sudden pain quickly evaporated, leaving only a dulling sensation. He couldn't help but embrace the feeling; it was as if all the worries and all the emotions lifted from him. Now his heart had no cares.

"You know, I kind of like this feeling," Gohan whispered, faintly smiling.

"Damn it!" Piccolo yelled as he charged toward the enmity.

"MASENKO!!!"

Piccolo quickly launched an attack at the creature. The red demon cloud laughed furiously as the energy approached it. With little effort the rage demon grabbed the attack with its fog-like body. Piccolo stared in shock as the being devoured his ki attack, as if it were a piece of candy. After consuming the attack like a little child, the creature lifted its gaze on Piccolo, and sent into the air a hideous laugh. The dark creature's main form surrounded Gohan like an evil tornado, draining the source of anger.

"No, Gohan I can't fight your rage, you're the only one who can defeat it....!!" The dark being crashed a false limb into Piccolo, causing him to fly into the ground. As Piccolo hit the hard floor his body began to skid, like a rock over water. Gohan's rage shot another attack, sending Piccolo skidding farther and farther away.

Gohan could hear the far cries of Piccolo, but all he concentrated on was removing this horrible monster. He didn't want anyone else involved with him and his feelings; he had to take on his burden alone. He reasoned quickly; the reason for his father's death was him, and he didn't deserve such a pleasurable death. Gohan wrestled his arms free from his rage's grip. He leapt from where he had been lying down and stood on his feet. The rage demon suddenly forgot about the pebble-like Piccolo, as it now turned its attention to its host.

"How is something so ugly like you supposed to be a part of me?" Gohan asked mockingly to his own rage.

His demon let loose an incredibly hideous grin as it began toward him. Gohan jumped into a fighting stance, pleasing the demon even more. As it approached, Gohan could feel an intense energy slowly releasing from his heart, an energy he did not summon. Piccolo slowly lifted his head from the floor, struggling to keep his body going.

"What, is it, now?" Gohan felt his body being taken away from him again, only this time the feeling was greatly magnified.

Piccolo's eyes filled with fear as the entire white abyss turned into an inexorable darkness, as if day had shifted into night. Gohan's body jerked into the air as his heart attempted to free itself. Dark energy spewed out from him, contaminating the dark haven even more. The rage demon had gone into a frenzy as its red entity was consumed by the black cloud. Black haze rose high behind Gohan as his body still sent waves of dark ki. The cloud quickly took form, as how the rage had done. The dark enmity rose high above Gohan, hundreds of times the size of the rage demon. It screamed horribly as it lunged into the terrified rage demon. The black mist hit the red fog, and instantly darkness shrouded the area. A horrific screech echoed in the void as the black mist arose from its feeding; consuming the Room of Mind and Soul.

"Is that," Piccolo started, still struggling to stand, "Gohan's sorrow?"

Gohan screamed as the dark energy spewed even stronger from his body. Gohan looked up into the endless white, losing all sense of time. A small emerald floated in the air, unspoiled by the darkness. Gohan light-headedly traced its path, smiling at its simple texture. Soon Gohan could feel the cool, moist darkness consume his body, then all became black.

* * *

A thousand chilling sensations ran across his body, splashing repeatedly. Gohan slowly came back to life, still unaware of his settings. The burden of opening his eyes felt incredible powerful, but he managed. As his eyes began to focus, Gohan's mind formed an image of glowing lights overwhelmed by darkness. They were equally spaced from each other, each becoming dimmer and dimmer as the distance between him and lights grew. The rain dropped down heavily like a storm of glass beads, Gohan lifted himself onto his knees. He placed his hand on a nearby surface, a wall, and used it to balance himself. The sidewalk was unusually thin; a car drove over a puddle of rain accumulating by the sidewalk, hitting the already drenched Gohan. The night air was cool from the rain; Gohan dragged himself on the wall, heading anywhere. He could feel his body become stiff as the freezing droplets of rain fell without pity, which added more pain to his already bulging headache. As he dragged along, the strong scent of pine and rain filled the air. Gohan looked up, and found a tall tree hanging over the wall. He gathered enough energy to reach the area that the tree protected from the rain. Gohan stopped and slide down the concert barricade, resting his body again on the sidewalk.

"What is this place," he asked himself, still dizzy from his headache, "what happened to me?"

His eyes grew heavier once again, his body completely drained of power. A shadow appeared from the rainstorm, holding an umbrella and standing tall above the delirious warrior. Gohan was unable to hold his eyelids in place, and all the perception he had dulled. Before he completely blacked out he heard a distant voice, soothing and beautiful.

"I found you........"

* * *

Gohan's body shot up instantly as his brain restarted activity. He sat on a lumpy bed in a well lit room. Gohan looked down to himself; he had no shirt on and his body had been bandaged. The air smelt of old drapes and carpet cleaner; Gohan traced the bandages on his body with his finger. As he edged the end of the white wraps, his mind flashed with images and memories. Suddenly the image of Piccolo came to him, then the demon that had formed from his rage, and finally, the mysterious dark creature. He slapped his head, trying to remember more.

"Ahh, remembering I see."

Gohan did not realize at first that there had been someone else in the room. He turned in the direction of the voice. In the corner farthest from the bed, a woman stood. She had long, jade hair and a face of beauty and danger. She fixed her gaze on him, giving him a light smile. She began towards Gohan, but his body tensed and the woman could see his resistance.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Gohan asked, staring into the dark eyes of this stranger.

She spoke back to him, unaffected by Gohan's harsh tone. "You don't remember, do you?"

Gohan didn't answer, but his expression was enough to answer for him.

"Fine," the mysterious woman said, "I will tell you."

And so, Setsuna told him everything.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The black creature looked into the abyss above as a sphere of energy approached it. In a sudden burst the creature sent a tongue-like extremity at the falling warrior. The dark cloud easily consumed the attack as Sailor Pluto landed near the injured Piccolo.

"Pluto!" Piccolo said in surprised, "what are you doing here?"

She held her time staff out as a shield, quickly scanning the situation.

"I don't know, an intense mass of energy created a rift in my time void. I was sucked in and saw this thing, as well as felt your energy."

The dark creature turned to the two beings, shooting a spear-like object from its dark ki. Pluto grabbed her staff tightly as she prepared for the attack.

"DEAD SCREAM!" she yelled as a mass of energy shaped like a miniature planet appeared, then spinning off to stop the creature's attack.

Pluto gasped as the dark energy easily consumed her attack, gaining more mass and momentum.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!"

Piccolo sent forward a great surge of energy. The attack quickly reached the dark ki. The different powers mixed instantly, causing a great explosion that shook the hollowness. Piccolo grabbed Pluto and dashed as fast and as far away as he could from the explosion. They had dodged the initial explosion, but the heat and intensity was so great that it nullified Piccolo's grip. Pluto hit the ground hard, sliding quickly away from the impact spot of the Namekian. She finally rested on her back, and could see that the blackened space had been torn, and a giant fathom lay at the middle. A blast of hot air and a horrific scream shook her senses. The dark creature shrieked as the rip began to pull it in. The creature lifted into the air, unable to stop its ascent. Pluto saw as the being flew into the void, probably to spend the rest of its existence in an inescapable void.

"No, Gohan!!" Piccolo yelled as he regained his posture.

Pluto's vision locked onto a small figure flying into the void, the same as the creature. Piccolo summoned all the power he had in his body and dashed at unbearable speed at Gohan. Pluto couldn't believe the speed at which Piccolo was flying as she was knocked back furiously by the after burn. Gohan's body began to enter the rip; as soon as he had entered, the rip closed. Piccolo had just reached it, not knowing at first the incredible length he had gone to avoid the explosion.

"No, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan sat back on the wall, his hands supporting his head. Setsuna stood near, but far enough to give him space.

"You don't remember any of this I presume," she said, already knowing the answer.

She turned and walked back to the corner she had hid at. Gohan looked as she kneeled down, grabbed an object, and stood back up.

"Then I'm guessing," she started, "you don't remember the 3 days between that time and the time I found you on the street?"

Gohan shot a glance at her, not knowing what she meant. The woman threw a bag at Gohan.

"After you had been sucked into the vortex, Piccolo and I had tried detecting your energy source," she said, throwing a bag into Gohan's lap, "Piccolo was able to sense energy farther and far better than me and with extreme accuracy too. However we weren't able to detect any trace of you at all."

She walked to the window which Gohan had not noticed as well, and gazed out into the night.

"He was a wreak, completely filled with worry, which I thought was impossible for Piccolo," she told, as if it had any importance. "We tried searching for you in the sections between time, but we couldn't find you. Mr. Popo had even suggested using those, dragon balls."

Gohan looked down at what the woman had thrown at him. It was a nicely sealed bag, which read "SUDAKO".

"It was useless, I returned to my domain, when I felt an intense power radiating from my very world, and I knew it had to be you. I contacted Piccolo, then I went off, and found you."

Setsuna's legs began to feel weak, and her body ached of pain. She stumbled back, gaining her stance only with the help of the curtain.

"Are you, alright?" Gohan asked, not really concerned, however he was thankful for this woman's help.

She stood straight again, half smiling and half struggling. "I'm fine, traveling from different dimensions like that takes a toll on a person."

"Well," Gohan said, returning his gaze away from her, "you must be a strong person."

She smiled, not knowing if it was a compliment or a statement-type question.

"Anyway, it's Piccolo's fault for bringing me there anyway. What was he thinking," Gohan revealed, slightly whispering to himself.

"Don't' be too mad at him, he felt bad enough as it was. Besides, if Piccolo had done it, it must've been for your sake."

Gohan lay back on the bed as he mused the situation. "So, I'm in your world, another dimension?"

She nodded.

"How do I get back?" he asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Now there is our problem; the way you entered this world is unusual. You could go back right now if you had used the portal; however you had gone through a rip in time and space. You can't return as easily now. You're trapped here until we figure out a way to get you back."

Setsuna went away from the window, and headed for the door.

"By the way," she said, "my name is Setsuna. This is a hotel so if you need anything just call the main counter. I'll be back in the morning, after you had some rest, and I left some clothes for you in the washroom."

As she reached the door, the room filled with a certain uneasy. Gohan had no idea where he was, and Setsuna had no idea if she could trust this person.

"Where was I, those three days you and Piccolo couldn't me?" Gohan asked, now holding the bag.

She turned to face him, with half a smile she answered.

"You were lying in an unknown void, where time had no power. That is why you can't remember now and why when I found you had no recollection of any of it. That is all I can say, because that is what I have concluded. As for that monster, Piccolo explained to me that it had been manifested from the room, so as soon as you and it fell into the abyss it had most definitely disappeared. Now, you must eat."

Gohan looked down at the bag of vinegar octopus. He slowly grabbed it, and taking his other hand opened the seal. In a split second the bag lifted into the air and the pieces of octopus fell into Gohan's mouth. Setsuna broke a sweat at the incredible speed the poor, dead creatures were being consumed It matched, or even surpassed that of her princess. She walked out as Gohan threw the empty bag into the trash bin.

* * *

Setsuna gazed uncaring at the blooming Cherry Blossoms. It was the first time she had gone there in a while which didn't concern any business. Her hands rested in her lap as a cool breeze passed through the park. Her thoughts went back in time as she remembered what happened between her and Piccolo; events she didn't share with Gohan.

"Piccolo, what happened here?" she asked as he returned.

Piccolo's face was cold and lifeless.

"Gohan, where'd you go," he said as he passed Pluto inattentively.

Pluto was disgusted with the way he looked. She swung her staff in front of his path, determination in her eyes.

"Piccolo, what, happened here?" she asked again.

"Gohan, he, he's gone," he whispered, "What did I do?"

Piccolo lifted his head, staring deep into Pluto's eyes. A spark suddenly triggered in his mind, as if regaining life.

"We have to find him," he said unwavering, returning to his normal self.

Piccolo took Pluto's time staff and shoved it aside, walking away from the confused senshi.

"Piccolo, who was that, and what was that creature," she asked, standing in the same spot.

The former guardian stopped in his walk, addressing the outsider.

"That was my student, Gohan......." Piccolo trailed off as he explained Gohan's whole situation to her.

"Now that I've told you, you must help me find him. You know how to navigate the space between worlds."

"Why should I help you?" Pluto interrupted suddenly.

Piccolo didn't answer, but rather listened.

"You weren't willing to help me when I came and asked for it, are you really that selfish Piccolo?" she asked, demanding an answer from him.

Piccolo smiled, catching the irate Pluto off guard.

"I'm sorry Pluto," he said, still smiling, "I would have helped you, considering our past. However, that monster with the unbelievable power you saw just then, it was the sadness of my student Gohan. I felt a power in it stronger than any I have felt. Without my guidance now he can't get rid of that type of evil. In any sense I thought you Sailor soldiers didn't appreciate outside help."

Piccolo started to walk off again, Pluto did not see any doors or gateways, and had no idea where he was headed.

"He is floating somewhere between time and space, with that rage and sorrow still in him. We have no idea where he might land."

Piccolo's face melted into a mix of concern and fear, "Where are you kid."

Setsuna's train of thought ended when she felt a warm presence by her side. The air was thin and full of nature's scent. She shook her head as the warm breath of an individual brushed her cheek.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna said in a surprised and cheerful tone as she embraced the young girl into her arms. They both laughed as they fell backwards onto the bench.

"Setsuna, I missed you!" she exclaimed as her arms held a tight grip on the older senshi's body.

"Ah, Setsuna, what are doing in the park so early?"

Setsuna saw two women approach her with smiles. They were two of her good friends, and the current guardians of Hotaru.

"Haruka, Michiru, I just wanted to relax in the city for a while. It's good to see you," she said as the two sat next to them.

"Yes, good to see you too," Haruka replied, leaning on the park bench. Michiru picked up a cherry petal from the ground, twirling it with her fingers.

"It's been good this past year, hasn't it?" she asked, not addressing anyone specific. Setsuna nodded and smiled, hoping the other outer soldiers couldn't see through her.

"Wow," Hotaru exclaimed, "there are a lot of people here today!"

"Yes, everyone is here to look at the blooming trees," Michiru informed.

"So Hotaru, you're starting high school aren't you?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru let out a big grin and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm going to Tenth District High School with Usagi and the others," Hotaru explained. Setsuna smiled.

"Kitten," Haruka said, gazing at the morning sky, "she's been well. No new enemies have shown up since Galaxia; but..........."

Setsuna and Hotaru both looked at the other two outers. Their faces were weighed down with worry.

"I just have this feeling," she continued, "like something big is going to happen; even bigger than anything before."

Michiru placed her soft hand on Hakura's shoulder.

"That's how it always was; as time progresses so too does the power of the enemy."

Michiru's words brought back images to Setsuna.

"Time," she whispered. The other three stared at her curiously. She quickly shook her head and laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just thinking out loud," she said nervously.

The other, older sailor soldiers glanced at her with questioning eyes, but quickly dispersed. Hotaru got up from the bench, grabbing both Setsuna and Haruka's hands.

"Come on," she instructed, "let's go see the Cherry Blossoms up close."

The four soldiers laughed as they strolled to the orchard of trees; Hotaru led the way. A great spark of life came from her, and she walked as if all life's troubles didn't affect her.

They reached the first natural row of trees, picking the prettiest to go to first. Hotaru walked to the tree's bark and placed her hands on the rug surface. She felt a warm energy flowing in the tree, and the sensation touched her. Feeling the life of the earth was like feeling the power of all creation. She turned back and faced the three accompanying her, and they all smiled at each other. As she turned back to the tree her eyes passed something very normal, but it was as if she were being pulled back to see. A young boy was standing near the edge of the path, staring up at a nearby tree. She saw that he was a tall, fairly fit young boy, however his face was turn away from her. Michiru too, saw the boy and could feel a strange sense come over her.

"That boy," she said quietly, "there's a strange aura about him."

Both Haruka and Setsuna saw the boy too, feeling a strange atmosphere around him. Haruka shook her head and dismissed any unusual thoughts. She laughed half-heartedly.

"Hotaru, you have your eyes on boys already?" Hakura asked jokingly, "I guess your time with us hasn't dulled your natural instincts."

Hotaru blushed violently as she instantly dropped her eyes away from the young boy. Both Michiru and Haruka laughed at their other counterpart. Pluto still stared at the young boy, her eyes fixed on his position.

"Gohan," she whispered.

"Did you say something Setsuna?" Michiru asked as they stopped joking.

Setsuna shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

All five of them turned and looked toward the direction of the scream. Dozens of park goers were being circled by some unusual characters.

"People of Earth," one said, "we have come here to take back with us a small bio-sample."

The being took out an unbelievably huge scalpel from out of nowhere. The gathered crowd screamed more intensively.

"So, whose head should we take first?" It asked. Soon the others like it took out the same type of blade, closing in on the group.

"Damnit, a new enemy already?" Hakura cursed as she and the other three ran into the deeper area of the park.

Gohan stared a little while longer at the commotion, then turned back to the blooming tree, as if his interest faded.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Gohan felt a sudden wave of energy nearby. It was a type of energy he hadn't felt before; it was different from his somehow.

"Stop right there!"

Gohan looked back at the uproar, from where the order had come. Three women and a young girl stood side by side near the group. The odd attackers looked on in curiosity.

"We can't forgive you for attacking innocent people just trying to visit these beautiful Cherry Blossoms!" said the one with the curly emerald hair.

"And for bringing new evil to our much deserved Peace, we will punish you!" promised the blonde haired one.

The group of invaders laughed at the four warriors, then disappeared.

"What, where'd they go?" Saturn asked as they all loosened their stances.

Gohan looked some more, but like before, turned back to the tree, "Behind...."

Suddenly the beings lunged from behind the Sailor soldiers. Saturn and Pluto instantly swung their weapons, taking two of the attackers out.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus shot an intense ball of energy toward a small group of enemies. The enemies laughed as they disappeared from the attack's path. Uranus cursed under her breath as her attack went screaming into the ground.

"You're losing your edge, Uranus," Neptune joked as she quickly examined the situation.

"It's been a while, I'm a little rusty," she admitted as the entire group of enemies appeared in front of them.

They all yelled as they sent a mass of energy towards the four. Saturn went ahead of the group and spun her giant glaive like a helicopter fan.

"SILENCE WALL!"

An invisible shield protected the group as the enemies' attacks bounced off harmlessly.

"Let's do it now," Pluto ordered.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The enemy horde screamed in horror as the three attacks burst into their ranks, slowly evaporating them. Finally as the screams died and the light from the explosion faded, the four wiped the quickly garnished sweat from their foreheads. They all looked concern, especially Pluto.

"What was that all about," Neptune asked, now checking if the people were all right.

Suddenly a loud scream surged through the park. The four senshi turned to see what had happened. A woman coward on the ground as a still standing invaded held a giant blade above her.

"Must, complete, mission!"

Pluto and the others ran as fast as they could to the victim. The being sent down the blade toward the woman's neck. Suddenly a brilliant flash of blue lit the area. A tremendous power shot at the injured enemy. The enemy screamed in massive pain as it quickly disintegrated. The four senshi looked as the energy quickly faded, leaving only a scared woman on the ground. Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune ran to the group of people, checking for any injuries. Pluto stopped, and looked over to Gohan. He had his back turned to the disorderly event, walking away casually. _Why couldn't I sense his presence here? _Pluto thought to herself. She smiled, _A little overkill, wasn't it Gohan? _She ran over to the other three senshi, helping them treat the people.

Gohan reached the edge of the park, where the streets and metropolitan could be seen.

"What an odd place," he said as he strolled down the sidewalk.

I know, the chapters are a little long but oh well; I have to many ideas and don't want to be bothered with uploading. Stupid won't take my asteriks as borders for new scenes so these horizontal lines are in its place.


	3. Chapter 3: Failing Strength

Chapter 3: Failing Strength

Gohan reached the entrance to his abode as the street lights flickered to life. He had manage to scout the city within the day and had to admit how impressive it was. Gohan walked through the revolving door and began his ascent up the stairs. Setsuna had housed him in an upper-class apartment complex, which he disliked, but would take it for the alternative of park benches. Had he ended up in the wilderness he would be able to live as he pleased, however the city was a completely different jungle. Thus, he concluded that trusting in her judgment was his best, perhaps only, option. Gohan walked casually into his apartment where he headed straight for his bedroom. With a single, swift motion, the mighty saiyan fell to his mattress.

Zagus sat on his throne discontent; his power was immense, yet his armies were unable to launch a full invasion on the insignificant blue dot. His vast intelligence could only conclude that a great power lay hidden within the world, defending it from even the most powerful of threats. This displeased him greatly. Zagus observed the numerous captains standing before him; mere insects to him, but each a necessary pawn in his game of destruction. Even sitting, Zagus towered over his minions.

"What is the status of our invasion, Cornell?" the god-king finally uttered.

A female, clearly humanoid, individual came before the king. Her body was covered with crimson armor that protected her entire being, save the region above her neck.

"My lord, we sent another division to attack the planet's dominant inhabitants. However, they were unable to reach the surface," she responded.

"Oh? And why weren't they able to, yet again?" Zagus simply asked.

Cornell's allegiance and love for Zagus was undeniable; even still, reporting to him directly was both terrifying and extremely rare. Every word he spoke shook her confidence like a bear would a fox.

"We aren't certain, my lord. We are able to send a few of your warriors through at a time, however, the full-scale invasion we intended seems impossible," she finally managed to say.

"My lord," interrupted another captain.

Zagus shot a dreadful gaze upon this captain, a clear gesture of his dominance.

"What have you to say, Usigen?" he demanded.

Cornell glared at her intellectual counterpart with deadly accuracy. This gesture pleased Usigen greatly.

"The data that I've gathered from this planet so far, as well as ancient texts that I have at my disposal, suggests that an incredibly old, incredibly powerful artifact is the cause for this, invisible defense," Usigen revealed.

Zagus was as taken aback as much as an all-powerful king could be. Perhaps the relic that Gemin had described and this artifact were one in the same.

"Continue," he ordered of Usigen.

"The data infers that the artifact is continuously sending out weak energies, weak in relation to its own power I mean. These, passive energies leak without any effort, yet are strong enough to prevent your full force from entering the world," Usigen explained.

The revelation could not have been any more satisfying to Zagus. The relic was powerful enough to be leaking excess energy strong enough to stop his armies; he could only imagine how much power it would output in a functional, fully awakened state. With the new information, Zagus would not risk losing such a precious object by forcibly entering the world.

"Do you know what the artifact is?" Zagus questioned.

"No sir," Usigen responded easily.

The identity of the artifact was unimportant at this point in time, and so mattered little to Zagus goal.

"Captains, I've decided from now on that our conquest of the blue planet will be covert from here forth. And what I decide is unquestionable," Zagus asserted.

No one disagreed, obviously.

Hotaru always awoke before the sun fully rose from the horizon. Her adopted parents would joke that the roosters would wake when they see the sun rise, and that the sun would rise when it saw Hotaru wake up. Even if she wanted to, Hotaru knew she could never sleep past sunrise; but rarely ever wanted to anyways.

She walked to the bathroom and began washing her face of any accumulated crusting. Life couldn't be better for her and the other senshi. Peace had been their lives for years, with their last enemy being Galaxia. Rini, whom referred to herself as Usagi sometimes, visited constantly, as if she lived in the next town rather than in a different time. Even more amazing was the fact that she enrolled at Hotaru's school and planned to attend whenever she'd come back. Tomoe Academy was their high school, although Hotaru liked to call it Tenth District because she was always so embarrassed that the school was named after her family. It also made her think about her parents, and how much she missed them.

The senshi were older now and began to get used to the normality of life. Hotaru giggled to herself when she thought about Serena and her constantly nagging Darien about marriage. They were already madly in love, and destined to be together, but Darien was still a man, still scared of such commitments. One day those two would rule over the world with dignity and righteousness, but as of today you couldn't tell college Serena from junior high Serena. Hotaru smiled; college and Serena, those two just didn't sound right together. She turned the handle of the sink to shut off the water as she finished up. Hotaru closed the door and began undressing. Once completely bare, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The spray of fresh water doused Hotaru immediately. The water was always freezing cold for the first second, and then would change to the desirable temperature.

As Hotaru refreshed herself, she thought about her deceased father and how much she missed him, the real him. She wondered how high school was going to be like, since she was always afraid of social events and high school was nothing but a huge social outing. She thought about a lot of other things, then, from out of nowhere, her mind wandered to that boy she had seen in the park. She remembered that he was handsome of course, but more so, he had an aura about him that reflected something greater. Then she thought about his expression; the stern, straight face which fronted anger and annoyance but had a hint of loneliness. She knew all too well about that hint of loneliness, and no matter how well anyone tried to hide it she could detect it. Unfortunately for her she also remembered the older senshis' remarks about already falling for boys. She blushed furiously and unwittingly knocked the berry-scented shampoo off the shelf.

"Oh my," she said to no one as she picked the bottle up.

Gohan jerked awake and sat upright on his bed. Cold sweat drenched every inch of his face as he tried recounting his most recent nightmare. This time, fortunately, he could not remember the dream. He took a moment to recollect himself, and left the room to wander other parts of the apartment. Gohan took a quick glance at the oven clock; it read 11:27am. Gohan reached a metal handlebar and eagerly opened the refrigerator. To his resounding disappointment, he found absolutely nothing that could satisfy a saiyan's appetite. He closed the compartment door and remembered passing many eateries during his tour of the city.

"Then it's decided," he said to himself.

He reentered his room to find appropriate attire for being in public. He looked in the closet where that green-haired woman said she provided him with clothing. He saw various collared shirts, khaki pants, and a pile of socks and underpants neatly folded in the corner of the closet.

"Whatever," he said and grabbed the first thing his hands touched.

Gohan hastily tossed his clothes on and just as fast left his apartment. By the time he knew it, Gohan was strolling down the street to the area he scouted yesterday. Since it was an area dominated by the local college, there were many venues where he could purchase cheap yet tasty morsels for himself. He was provided with a large amount of monetary paper by, yet again, Setsuna. Gohan quickly decided if he was going to end up staying here for an unknown period of time, he must find a way to provide for himself. All these thoughts distracted Gohan from realizing he was running towards the food district at a speed greater than the traffic in the street next to him. He slowed his pace to a quickened power walk, not wanting to deal with anyone who might see his super speed. Still, for some reason, Gohan felt a little winded from that exertion of energy. His stomach growled ferociously, and he quickly disregarded his panting as nothing more than a result of hunger.

Gohan strolled toward an intersection and saw that the food places began on the block exactly opposite the one he was currently on. He quickened his pace as the odor of cooked flesh entered his nostrils. As the smells grew stronger, so too did his pace quicken. When he got closer to the intersection the walk sign flashed and turned into an intimidating red hand. The half-starved warrior had to decide if he could wait or if he wanted to leap over the traffic. As he reached the intersection he decided the only course of action was to hop 20 or so feet over the street to the food, but just as he was about to a yellow flash blindsided him from the corner. He felt the flesh of the other person press on him, and just as quickly retract from the force. Gohan didn't move a hair's width as a result of the collision, but he could see the heap of flesh on the ground next to him that was once a woman.

Serena's head throbbed as she recovered from the tree she ran into; that didn't happen very often, not anymore at least. She sat up and shook the stars from around her head and rubbed the scratched surface of her knee furiously. She took a quick glance at the tree to see which species it was so she could impress her professor, but she soon realized it wasn't a tree at all, but a young man with black hair.

"Hey what's the big idea! You need to watch where you're going!" Serena yelled at Gohan, shooting up in an angry stance, apparently forgetting the pain of the impact.

"People can get hurt like that! Owwwww you know you should apologize for being so mindless and running into me like that! Hey pay attention to me!" Serena demanded.

Gohan ignored the blonde girl's ramblings and analyzed the contents of her bag strewed around the sidewalk. There were various textbooks thicker than most phonebooks, as well as an assortment of papers of which the writings seemed rushed.

"Oh no my stuff! Oh man I'm going to be SOOOOOOO late for class!" Serena whined as she quickly grabbed her things and placed them in the original container.

"Hey, you ran into me, you're the one that needs to watch out," Gohan said finally.

By that time Serena had already gathered her things and raced her way across the street perpendicular to Gohan's course.

"A little late there buddy-boy!" Serena yelled back and soon disappeared from Gohan's view.

The red hand had returned to being the boxy man for some time now. Gohan shrugged at what had just taken place and quickly walked across the street. He entered the first eatery he saw, and as soon as he entered the scent of seared mammal flesh elicited a savage drooling inside his mouth. He quickly sat down, preparing himself, and his servers, for a terrifyingly satisfying lunch.

The professor had just begun to finish her lecture when she was interrupted by an image that had become commonplace. One of her promising, but sometimes troublesome, students secretly entered the room and sat herself in the back row, probably hoping that the professor hadn't noticed. If Serena was trying to not draw attention, she was failing miserably. Luckily for her, she did better on the exam than she did on her ninja entrance.

"Ok class, we're finishing up lecture early today, you are excused," she said.

The entire contents of the classroom were emptied before she could even finish her entire thought, save for one student.

"Serena!" she called out.

Serena ran down the stairs at the professor's summoning, stumbling and tumbling on some of the stairs as she went along. The professor could only watch as her student approached her in such a fashion.

"Hi 'professor'," Serena winked and nudged the professor in a friendly manner.

"You were late again today, Serena. This isn't junior high or high school anymore, this is college," she lectured.

Serena had a frown on her face and seemed as if she were about to cry.

"I know but I woke up late today because I was dreaming about saving my prince from the evil Queen Super Evil and when I was running here some rude guy ran into me and I had to pick up all my stuff. Oww, it was such a bad morning," she explained, hoping for any sympathy.

The professor could only smile at the story; it was the same story she'd heard for many years now. Fortunately, Serena's lateness today was made up for the grade she received on the last exam. Without saying a word, the professor reached into her suitcase and grabbed Serena's exam. She handed it to the confused future queen, and prepared herself for the explosion of happiness to come.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HAHAHAHAHA! I am SOOOOOOO good! A-, I knew if I spent less than 8 hours a day watching tv last week and studied I could get maybe a C but an A-! HAHAHA THANK YOU 'PROFESSOR'!"

Serena jumped up and down and hugged the laughing professor, since she enjoyed giving the grade just as much as Serena enjoyed receiving it. She always knew her queen was capable of such things, but her laziness and apathy were the reasons for all her shortcomings. This showed promising change indeed.

"Hey," she said to Serena, stopping short the celebration, "why don't you and me go out for lunch and just talk."

Serena's eyes grew bigger than the moon does on the open sea.

"Awww, I'd love too, 'professor'," Serena answered.

"Great, but I told you to stop calling me professor in that sarcastic way," she said jokingly to Serena.

"Aww I have lots of fun calling you 'professor', Amy, but hey if you like you can do that to me when I become queen of the world!" Serena declared, flexing her arms towards an unseen object.

Amy managed a nervous laugh at the gesture, at which point her dear friend grabbed her hand and began the search for an appropriate eatery.

"This place looks good!" Serena yelled as she recklessly jaywalked through traffic towards the first restaurant that caught her gaze.

"Serena please be careful!" Amy yelled, yet found herself jaywalking through the swerving traffic, the same as Serena had.

Serena pushed the glass door in order to catch the various aromas floating within the venue, realizing too late that the entrance had to be opened in the opposite direction. Amy stopped suddenly as she heard a sudden thud of what could only be glass and human bone crashing into one another. Serena stood silent and still, stunned by the impact and the gigantic forming bruise on her head. A sweat dropped slowly down Amy's face as she walked past the stone-like Serena and slowly pulled the glass door open. A bell rang from the action and a sudden burst of aroma hit both Amy and Serena. Acting as if nothing happened, Serena rushed ahead of Amy and stood victorious in the center of the dining area. She devoured the variety of smells coming at her: seared meats, boiling fishes, cooking rice, and hundreds of spices combined to form one euphoric sensation that Serena gladly welcomed into her system.

"Ahhhhhh," Serena finally let out.

"Uh, let's grab a table Serena," Amy suggested and led her high friend to a comfortable booth.

Amy looked around the room, analyzing everything she took in; a habit that has always been a part of who she is. A few of the students from her class were dining there as well. They made a friendly gesture to their professor, and Amy returned it with her own. Her gaze fell on a lone table at the very corner of the eatery: a table with what seemed like one customer, but used dishes piled high into the air, blocking the view of the person who consumed the huge amount of food.

"Maybe he's one of those competitive eaters," Serena said, surprising Amy.

Apparently the odd assortment also caught Serena's attention. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps," Amy giggled, "knowing you, you're probably going to fantasize about being a competitive eater later."

Amy looked at Serena and could barely manage the burst of laughter that almost erupted from her. Serena was sitting opposite of Amy, with her head in her upright arms, and with starry eyes gazed far off into some unknown place where the sailor senshi fought the Negaverse by eating all sorts of tasty delights. She wasted no time when it came to daydreaming.

"Hello, I can take your order now," a woman said to Serena and Amy.

Serena and Amy looked through the menu and were able to quickly establish what they wanted.

"I'll have the Hibachi Shrimp with white rice and a glass of bubble tea please," Amy said articulately.

"Hmmm, and I'll have everything," Serena responded.

A cold sweat appeared on Amy's forehead as she awaited the inevitable gasp.

"Well sure thing ladies. It's pretty odd to have a customer order everything on the menu. And even odder to have two customers order it in the same day," the waitress revealed as she took the menus from Serena and Amy and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh Amy, I miss being with you like this," Serena revealed, forgetting her childish fantasy.

Amy smiled. "I do too Serena, but as long as I am your professor, I must maintain a level of professionalism with all my students, including you."

Serena sighed for it was the same statement she heard at the beginning of the semester. She had known that one of her classes was going to be taught by the youngest ever professor; a prodigy in the fields of science and mathematics. So it came with great surprise to her when she found out it was her dear friend Amy. However, when Amy realized how her and Serena's relationship may affect the other students' confidence in her course, grading and whatnot, Amy took her aside and explained to her how during class Serena would have to respect Amy as her instructor. Still, both of them missed the old days when they could be out together and discuss anything and everything.

Soon a convoy of waitresses appeared from the kitchen with multiple plates of food. Serena drooled in anticipation but was immediately disappointed when the company of servers had not stopped at their table. She observed the line of deliciousness and realized that the food was being served to table with the already staggering mound of used dishes. Serena motioned to the last waitress, who happened to be the woman who took their order, to infer about her meal.

"Excuse Miss, but I think those might be mine," Serena said with a genuine grin.

The waitress returned the gesture. "Your order will be out soon honey, but right now another customer has ordered a second serving of, well, everything."

Serena frowned then quickly shot a piercing gaze at the corner of the restaurant.

"No fair," she whimpered.

****************************

Gohan had regretted ordering a second serving when he saw the impossibly long line of food and servers. Though he entered the restaurant ready to devour their week's supply, he had already begun feeling full after only the eighth plate of garlic kali Mari. First he felt winded from a tiny output of energy, and how he was unable to consume what he considered a medium sized meal. Again, he disregarded these as minuet changes as a result of his journey. When the waitresses had taken all of his used dishes and settled the new meals onto his table he felt like exploding. The last waitress smiled at Gohan, at which he managed to fake the gesture back. Once his table was cleared of used dishes and the army of servers left, he caught a disturbing image. The same girl who had run into him was now sitting just a few tables away, gazing blankly, freakily, at Gohan. He must admit, not even Cell could make him as uncomfortable as how she was making him at that time.

"Hey it's that guy that made me late for class today!" the blonde yelled at Gohan.

Before Gohan could react, the girl approached him, sleeves raised as if anticipating a battle, and stopped just shy of his chair.

"You still owe me an apology," she said.

Gohan looked passed the disgruntled annoyance and noticed her friend had begun to approach him as well.

"Serena!" Amy yelled at the woman, well, young woman. Gohan couldn't decide if she was a young woman or an old girl. He could feel his stomach tighten from the previous meal; he knew it was impossible for him to eat another bite.

"Hey Amy, this is the jerk that made me late for class," Serena said and pointed to Gohan.

Amy looked over Gohan. He was obviously a few years younger than them, but his body was built like a professional ring fighter. She noticed the increasingly large scowl on his face and sought to defuse the situation quick.

"Serena even still it is very rude…."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Gohan interrupted.

Both Amy and Serena looked at Gohan in surprise.

"You're, uh, sorry?" Serena asked, confused.

Gohan stood up and addressed the women politely.

"Yes, I wasn't watching where I was walking and ended up running right in front of you," Gohan said.

Serena immediately felt ashamed for putting the entire blame on him.

"Well," she said, "I guess I was in such a hurry that I wasn't looking either. I'm sorry too."

"I was just so hungry that I couldn't wait to get my hands on some food," Gohan continued.

Amy giggled as Serena's expression revealed total agreement.

"Yep, I know how that is," she answered.

"I'm Gohan by the way," he said.

"I'm Serena, and this is Am…err, Professor Mizuno," Serena told.

"You can call me Amy, Gohan. Pleasure to meet you," Amy said.

Gohan hid his disbelief as he observed the professor. She was extremely young to be someone so high in the academic world.

"Ditto," he answered, "well since we met, would you ladies like to join me for lunch?"

Serena's eyes lit into a fiery yellow as she nodded her head and sat down. As soon as her body rested on the chair she began to plow through the various choices before her. Gohan was taken aback by the ferocity of the girl's appetite. If he was suddenly to go blind, Gohan might've thought it was his father or Vegeta eating with him. Just as well, it was the ideal situation for him; he could not finish all the food and thought to unload some on the two, but never expected they could actually consume it all.

Amy could only nervously smile at the spectacle.

"Well," she said, "since you've invited us to eat with you, I'll tell the waitress to cancel our order."

Amy went off to do exactly that.

After a few enormous gulps of flesh and carbohydrates, Serena stopped momentarily to address Gohan.

"So Gohan, what's up with all this food? Are you a professional eater?"

Gohan thought for a second. He didn't feel like explaining his appetite was due to his body constantly burning millions of times the energy a normal body burned. It was just too much of a hassle to go through the entire history of his saiyan heritage and anatomy.

"Uh, well, I was just really, really hungry," he answered dishonestly.

"Yep I'm glad there are others out there like me," the all-devouring pretty face said as she continued to gorge on the meal.

Finally the other woman, whom Gohan had noticed for the first time had hair of a curious blue tint, returned and sat next to Serena. She politely reached for a plate of shrimp, the same meal she herself ordered, from Serena and began to eat.

Gohan could not believe how serendipitous the occasion had become. First, he was able to unload all the food, which would have gone to waste, on the woman who ran into him, and now he could benefit from her prestigious friend.

"Professor,' Gohan addressed Amy.

Amy stopped mid mastication and looked at Gohan. She was surprised that he talked to her. Politely finishing her mouthful of shrimp and vegetables, she replied to Gohan.

"Yes Gohan?"

"I find it very curious that you are a professor at such a young age," he said.

Amy smiled. It was the same subject she's addressed so many times before.

"Yes well, the university was so impressed by my various academic successes that they immediately offered me a position on their staff after high school," she continued, "So I spend much of my time doing research as well as teaching courses."

Gohan was very impressed. She spoke very matter-of-fact like, and just from her articulation he concluded that it was one-hundred percent truthful. Even still, he felt she tried to be excessively humble of the subject; one has to be extremely gifted to have a position like that given to them right out of high school.

"That's very impressive, even awe-inspiring," Gohan said genuinely.

Amy blushed slightly, but managed to hide it from both Gohan and Serena.

"I recently moved to this city and am looking for some kind of schooling, as well as scholarships that could help pay for my living expenses. Do you know of anything like that?" Gohan asked.

Amy thought for a moment. Gohan could be no older than a high school student and there were only a few private schools that would give out scholarships to students who attended. Even still, those students were a select few who had incredible credentials and talent, she being one herself. Nostalgia slid into Amy's mind as she pondered Gohan's question. She remembered being accepted to every elite school in the country, with all expenses paid, but elected to attend the high school the rest of the senshi had. Amy smiled; it was the best decision she had ever made.

"Umm, Professor?" Gohan said, realizing that Amy had drifted off.

"Oh my!" Amy let out, embarrassed that she had had a Serena moment.

"There's that new school in Tenth District," Serena mumbled, with pieces of noodles and whatever else was in her mouth shooting out on the table.

Both Gohan and Amy looked at Serena. It was amazing to both of them that she was able to hear their conversation over her mechanical chewing.

"That's right," Amy said, "a new private school has just opened not far from here. It's supposed to be the most prestigious high school in the entire country. Here I'll write down the details for you."

Amy grabbed a piece of paper and her fountain pen and began scribbling the phone number, name, and address of the mentioned school. She then handed the information to Gohan, with a smile of course.

"I must warn you though Gohan, it is very difficult to get into a school like that school, much less receive scholarships from them," Amy revealed.

Gohan gave her a half-hearted smile.

"It's all right, I'll try my best to get it," Gohan said, already knowing full well he was every bit qualified as anyone already attending the school.

"Well if it's any consolation, if they want you to provide them with a recommendation, I will be glad to give you one," Amy offered. Usually she would go over any person's academic record strenuously in order to even consider giving a recommendation. However, something about Gohan assured her that even if she offered him one, he wouldn't need it.

Gohan smiled and stood up from the table.

"Well, I must be going. Please enjoy the rest of your meal. I've already paid the bill. It was a pleasure meeting you both," Gohan said as he began his trek towards the exit.

Serena raised her hand to him in acknowledgement, still with her face in a bowl of sweetened pork.

"BUI!" she mumbled.

"Goodbye Gohan, if you need that recommendation my office is located at the university," Amy revealed.

Gohan raised his hand to the two ladies, and disappeared from their view.

"MMmhmrrh, whooo!" Serena gasped as she sat back on her chair, finally finished with her banquet. "Running into that guy was the best thing that happened to me ever. What a great morning!"

"You're exaggerating," Amy joked, as she returned to her now lukewarm meal.

******************************

Gohan read the perfect penmanship as he walked his way back to the apartment complex. He scrolled over the address, then phone number, and finally the name.

"Tomoe Academy," he simply read.

Gohan felt this was the perfect opportunity to provide for himself; he had other motives, as well. The scholarship money would allow him to rid of that Pluto character for at least a while. Gohan had nothing against her, but his privacy and desire to be alone were very important to him. Also, he secretly wanted to keep himself sharp; after all the pushing by his mother, he just felt odd not doing anything school related. A sudden thought stopped Gohan both mentally and physically. He realized how much of his depression and anger had faded away. The nightmares still haunted him, but he didn't nearly feel as dark and brooding as he had only a few days ago. He was undecided about how he felt of this new situation.

"It is what it is," Gohan said finally.

Suddenly a massive explosion rocked an area of the city just a few blocks away from his current position. He immediately turned his attention to the rising smoke of battle and destruction; it was near the restaurant he just left. Gohan felt apprehensive; he didn't want to risk becoming a liability by throwing around his power, but also could not stand around idly. It was in his blood to help those who needed it, but perhaps more so, the desire of combat was too great an impulse to ignore. Without another second wasted he sped towards the rising smog.

*****************

Serena and Amy both looked at each other intensely. They were about to leave the restaurant when the explosion hit the building like a sonic boom. It had been years since they entered battle as sailor senshi; everyone truly believed there would be peace until the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

"Amy," Serena said, the stone-hard warrior had returned in her voice.

Amy knew what had to happen. "Yes I know Serena."

A beam of light emerged in Serena's clamped hand, and similarly Amy's. The two lights materialized into crystals of blue and silver purity.

"It was a good idea to keep our powers stored in these things," Amy said.

"Yeah, Luna has always been cautious. Well it's been a long time huh Mercury? And a very boring time at that," Serena said, smirking.

Amy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!"

*************************

Cornell stood on top of one of the human buildings, observing the carnage her troops were inflicting. That worm Usigen had advised the rest of the captains of the artifact's general location. General, however, was too general for Cornell. They had pinpointed the location to the chain of islands in one of the planet's main oceans, but the science rat was unable to correctly render an exact location. Just as well, Cornell's pride was too big to let another captain tell her where and what to do. She had the freedom to explore, and destroy, as she pleased. A flash appeared behind the female warrior, kneeling in obedience.

"Status report," she demanded.

The soldier replied in a muffled, almost mechanical voice. "Resistance is very weak my lady. These creatures are too fragile to be able to handle such a powerful device as described by Captain Usigen."

"Don't you think I know that already? Regardless, first we must measure the defensive capabilities of the home-species. I will not blindly follow the instructions of that toad Usigen without knowing what could stab me from behind, even if it be Lord Zagus' will."

Cornell had learned that lesson all too well. During her battle on a previously conquered planet, her superior physical powers were defeated by the wit and cunning of one of the inhabitants. She was spared, of course, only because the insect pledged his loyalty to her lord, and as a result gained an immediate officer position. Cornell had made that mistake against Usigen, she would not make that mistake again.

"Return warrior. Perhaps these beings' defenders are slow today," she ordered of the minion.

Without a word the soldier disappeared. A few seconds later, Cornell saw the commanding officer of the company she deployed back with his troops. With a gesture of his hand, the other soldiers, humanoid in form but covered in metallic armor similar to their captain, sent blasts of invisible energy through random buildings. The heat melted away glass and steel as shockwave after shockwave smashed against nearby objects like waves against a canoe.

*****************

Serena and Amy had finally reached their destination. Horror struck them both as twisted metal and bubbling pavement surrounded the area. Amy scanned the area for any casualties, but to her relief found none. Serena fumed in her own anger at the site of the pointless carnage. She would protect the future home of her family with everything at her disposal, and punish those who would seek to bring harm to it.

"Are you ready Amy?" Serena asked?

Amy nodded. "Yes, but I'm a bit rusty, I might need more than one try to transform."

Serena smiled at the silly comment.

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Side by side, the two senshi twirled as an unseen power equipped them with the familiar battle armaments of their respective planets. The magic faded and no longer were the civilians Serena and Amy present. There was only Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, epic warriors and defenders of the Silver Millennium.

A Cornellian soldier approached a battered vehicle which had blown into a nearby building. It searched around the area for any of the populous to kill, for demolition had become dull. To its dissatisfaction, no living being could be found.

"You there! You must answer for this travesty against goodness!"

The soldier was surprised as the voice pierced into its ears and straight into its brain. It turned to its side and saw two figures a few yards away from its position.

"I am the defender of everything good and pure! I am the protector of peace and the soldier of light! I bring justice where there is none to be found, and destroy evil in every corner it inhabits! I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am the warrior that brings replenishment to the tired, to the weary, to the victims of evil and injustice! I am Sailor Mercury!"

The two senshi stood side-by-side, confidently staring down their enemy. The minion dashed towards the two warriors with the speed of a wild animal, thirsty for Moon and Mercury's pain.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon had transformed her headpiece into a disk of magical energy, like she had so many times before. The blonde protector hurled the disk of energy towards her enemy. The soldier hadn't predicted the speed at which the projectile would reach it, but was able to dodge the attack by a finger's length. It quickly looked back to see projectile make a u-turn back towards it, but knew it could dodge it again if needed. The soldier turned its attention back to its victims, but was surprised when it saw its attacker directly in front of him, crouched and ready to pounce.

"Too easy," Sailor Moon taunted. A scepter materialized into her hands, to the surprise of the Cornellian soldier.

"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!"

The soldier screeched in pain as the scepter shot a powerful magic against its body. The invader flew into the air, and just as quickly, fell back to the earth. Sailor Moon saw that the armor around its midsection, where she directed her attack, had been blow into oblivion. The attacker laid motionless, no longer a threat.

"That was quite a combination," Sailor Mercury said as she ran to Sailor Moon's side.

Sailor Moon agreed with her. "All those battles really did sharpen are skills didn't they Mercury? Even though it's been years since our last battle, it doesn't feel at all weird reusing these powers."

The senshi's conversation was cut short when the rest of the invaders appeared in front of the two, surrounding their fallen comrade.

"Shoot, we're outnumbered," Mercury said immediately. She noticed at least a dozen of the attackers, similar to the one Sailor Moon had just defeated and one other, who was obviously an officer of some kind.

The soldier who had reported to Cornell approached the two senshi, ignoring its fallen comrade. Sailor Moon and Mercury prepared for battle, their bodies in battle stance.

"Finally," it said simply, in a voice that scared Sailor Moon.

As if its statement were a battle cue, the commanding alien and the rest of its group disappeared in a flash.

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"

An impossibly thick mist immediately surrounded the battle area as both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury lunged away from their positions. Just as they leapt away the group of invaders appeared where they once stood and instead of attacking the senshi, inadvertently smashed into one another. Sailor Moon landed quite a ways from the mound of attackers, with Mercury landing on the opposite side.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Sailor Mercury launched a massive deluge of ice and mist at the group of attackers. The attack plunged into the thick mist as screams, which could only be described as sounding like mechanical churning, filled the air. The mist cleared quickly afterwards, and to Sailor Moon's surprise a glacier of solid, clear ice entrapped the fighters who assaulted them just a second ago.

"Nice!" Sailor Moon yelled across the street to Mercury.

Mercury smiled and gave herself a thumbs up for the victory. Sailor Moon's face went from an expression of satisfaction to terror as she saw the dominant soldier appear behind the unsuspecting Mercury.

"Mercury watch out!" she yelled.

Mercury turned in time to see the attacker lunge an oversized shard of metal at her. She instinctively jumped to her side as the deadly weapon pierced into the concrete. Mercury rolled a few times and finally stopped yards away from her attacker. She immediately rose to her feet, but was surprised to see that the warrior had already reached her. It was prepared to stab its weapon into Mercury.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The commanding soldier saw the magical disk coming towards him and had no choice but to jump back and avoid the direct blow. The distraction was just enough time for Mercury to leap to Sailor Moon's position. She landed by Sailor Moon's side and prepared for another assault.

"Thanks Sailor Moon, looks like I still have a few things to get used to again," Mercury admitted.

"It's all right Mercury. I guess always running to class has kept me in fighting form," Sailor Moon joked.

********************

Cornell had been observing the battle from above. Usigen had also given the captains data about these warriors, but their abilities were different from what his scouts had sent back before being obliterated. She concluded that there were more than a few of them around, with various powers. Still, if this planet relied solely on those warriors, it would be easier on her than she thought. They were impressive warriors in their own right, but would stand no chance against the vast armies whom Zagus had at his disposal. Cornell delighted in Usigen's rare mishaps, one of the only things that pleased her as much as the heat of battle.

"You're such a fool Usigen worm! Your job was simply to gather data about possible threats, and you can't even manage that!" she said to herself.

"Seems like this 'Usigen worm' has a lot of work ahead of him."

Cornell instantly charged her power as she turned to the mysterious voice. How could she not have sensed this voice by there?

"And who are you?" Cornell asked confidently, relaxing her posture when she saw that it was just a normal-looking human thing and not like one of those warriors below.

Gohan smirked. Already he could tell this lady was vastly underestimating him.

"I'm no one special, just the person that's going to hand you your own ass," he responded.

Cornell burst into maniacal laughter. The cockiness and insolence of this insect would make squashing him ever more enjoyable.

"How do you expect to do that? I wasn't even able to sense any kind of power from you, a sign that you have none! Now, it's time for you to meet everyone else whose tried standing up to my power," Cornell said.

With a tap of her foot Cornell shot at Gohan with, what she considered, blazing speed. She planned to rip right through the little parasite's body. Gohan stood confidently as the pompous woman approached him at a lethargically slow speed velocity. Finally she reached an acceptable distance from Gohan.

"Bye!" Cornell screamed.

With a single motion, Gohan threw his fist into Cornell's face. An unbelievable pain streaked through her entire body as she was launched into an adjacent building, like a meteor smashing into the Moon. Gohan shook his head in discontent; he knew if he came to fight he would cause collateral damage. When his posture was at rest, Gohan suddenly felt winded. He could throw literally a million punches like the one he just threw in his sleep, without stopping. However, after that particular attack, it felt as if he just performed a galaxy-ending kamehameha wave. Gohan knew then that what was happening to him was more of a problem then he hoped would be.

"What was that?!" Sailor Moon asked as she, Mercury, and even their opponent, all turned their attention to the collapsed building.

"Sailor Moon, we must take care of business here!" Mercury reminded.

Serena turned back to their enemy and nodded, "Right!"

"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Jets of water and energy streaked towards the soldier with pinpoint accuracy. The soldier bent low to the ground, and as the attacks reached it, leapt into the air.

"The same attacks!" it yelled with its inhuman voice.

The attacks plowed through the concrete and rubble where the invader previously stood.

"Now!" Mercury yelled.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The soldier's red eye-lenses grew large as Sailor Moon shot her tiara threw the air. With a slick tune the magical tiara sliced through the invaders neck, severing its head from the rest of its body. The remains of the warrior fell to the earth with a sickening thud. Sailor Moon gasped and stumbled back away from her former opponent.

"Oh my," said Mercury, never having seen that happen before.

Mercury noticed that the remains began to sizzle and bubble in an extremely odd fashion.

"EEK! What did I do?!" Sailor Moon yelled to whoever would listen.

The remains bubbled and suddenly melted into the ground, like a scoop of ice cream placed on a scorching oven top. Mercury searched for their first opponent, and noticed that its body was gone. All that was left was a similar puddle of black liquid.

Sailor Moon dusted herself off and, after eeking at the puddle that was formerly her attacker, turned her full attention to the previous explosion.

"Mercury, let's go check out what's happening over there!" she said.

"Oh, right!" Mercury answered.

Together the two ran towards the pile of rubble that was once a building.

An explosion rocked the heap as Cornell lunged from beneath the concrete and rebar. She landed a few feet in front of Gohan, still atop the roof. Gohan smirked at the site of his opponent. Cornell's face was scratched and bloodied and her hair a frizzled mess. The crimson armor she wore was pierced or entirely missing on multiple parts of her body. Gohan noticed that she was barely able to stand and her left arm hung uselessly by her side. She used her other arm to cuddle it, which was most likely completely shattered.

"You, how, so much power…." she managed.

Gohan shrugged. "What can I say? They aren't kidding when they say eating vegetables builds strength."

"Stop mocking me!" Cornell screamed at Gohan.

Though he fronted an extremely confident and intimidating stance, Gohan was still tired from his attack. He could not let on that he felt drained to his defeated foe. Though she herself was not much of a threat to him in her condition, Gohan knew she must have reinforcements somewhere.

Cornell cursed Gohan under her breath. The human's power was incredible and frightening; it was something she had never come across before. Even now, it looked to her as if he hadn't even done anything or used any special power. Knowing her life was in jeopardy, Cornell could only flee.

"You will see me again, insect!" she yelled at Gohan.

Gohan saw a dark portal appear behind the broken woman. Smiling, she leapt into the portal, which disappeared as soon she entered it. He sighed, feeling lucky that she bought his bluff. If she decided to continue fighting, Gohan could easily put her down in an instant. However, not knowing the extent of his "condition" worried him too much to risk anything.

"Up here!" Gohan heard someone yell.

Two scantily clad women leapt onto the roof of the building. Gohan was surprised; there was no way an average person could clear that wall. The half-saiyan realized that in his vulnerable state he couldn't risk anyone knowing who he was, because he simply didn't trust anyone. As a result, when the women approached him he turned his back to them.

"Who are you? Hey turn around!" Sailor Moon demanded, "did you cause this damage?"

He didn't know how to respond. Suddenly he remembered the action hero cartoons his father used to watch, and thought about the ridiculously over-dramatic way they spoke, or rather, gave speeches. Gohan had no other option.

"I am the defender of innocence and doer of good!" Gohan finally proclaimed.

Everything about what Gohan had just done - the statement, the way he said it, the unbelievably fake deep voice - embarrassed him to a new level. Sailor Moon smiled contently.

"Hey I like that! Work a little more on it and you can be as good as me," she responded, to the dismay of Gohan.

"Please Sailor Moon. Who are you and are you responsible for the destruction of that building? Answer us, for we are the Sailor Senshi, defenders of this world," Mercury revealed.

Gohan didn't really know what to say. Technically, he was the reason for that building being pulverized, but at the same time it was his intention.

"When battle occurs things are bound to happen," was all he could think of, still in his silly, heroic voice.

Apparently his answer was not satisfying.

"That's no excuse," Sailor Moon said, "when you fight evil you have to avoid hurting any innocent people at all costs! Bringing down a building like that could hurt anyone nearby!"

"Ahh you are so right! I hope to learn from the Sailor sushi as we continue our mutual battle against evil!" Gohan exclaimed, getting a little too into his role.

"It's not sushi it's senshi!" Sailor Moon scolded.

"How do we know you are friend and not foe?" Mercury asked.

Gohan thought for a second. He also, couldn't tell if these ladies were his friends or enemies. He could not afford to let anyone know too much about who he was. First, his main priority was to figure out what was happening to him.

"You, as well as I, will know that soon!" Gohan said, pretending to know what he meant.

Without another word spoken, Gohan took off into the sky, with wows and ows coming from the blonde warrior. He flew past a large chunk of ice that contained beings similar to the ones he defeated a day ago. Gohan figured he couldn't let them just stay there with a chance of getting out. With a swing of his hand, he sent a ball of ki hurling towards the wall of ice. An incredible, yet extremely controlled, explosion rocked the ice prison, shattering the structure into a million pieces, along with its prisoners.

"Whoa did you see that?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

"Yeah, that stranger is extremely powerful. We have to be careful, Sailor Moon. Something is happening," Mercury responded.

Sailor moon stood quietly, a show of her agreement.

"Well," Sailor moon said after a few moments, "glad you're back Sailor Mercury."

Mercury smiled. "I'm glad you've returned too, Sailor Moon."

"Glad to be back," she responded.

********************

Gohan stumbled in the air, losing both his focus and vision. The tiny ki attack he performed caused an incredible strain on his body. After a few attempts to stabilize him body, Gohan was unable to maintain flight and crash landed into the pavement below. Soon after the impact, darkness crept over the world and sent Gohan into darkness.

********************

Hotaru left the overcrowded schoolyard where the other students began to congregate. Her first day of high school was over, and it was a terrible first day. Hotaru spent most of the day looking for her classes, and every time she went in one of the rooms she was scolded by the teachers. During lunch she sat by herself while all the other students quickly found themselves friends and people to talk to. She never really minded being left alone, but whenever she was people would stare at her, then whisper to one another; probably terrible whispers about her. It didn't matter if it was a normal school, or an elite private academy like this one, people would always be nasty. In addition, the school being named after her father only compounded the issue. When one of her teachers told her to introduce herself to the class, Hotaru stated her family name and immediately the murmurs began around the classroom. _She's the daughter of that dead scientist. My parents said her dad was a crazy terrorist. I bet she's crazy too! Just look at her. Avoid that girl right there……_It was fine though; the first day is always the hardest, everyone told her. Hotaru stared at the ground as she walked down the street. She didn't know why she was so weak and timid when she was Hotaru, but when she transformed into Sailor Saturn, nothing could sway her confidence or resolve. She sighed and closed her eyes; perhaps Tomoe Hotaru would always be that type of person.

Hotaru reopened her eyes and raised her head to see where she was going. Her grip suddenly lost its strength, causing her bag to fall to the ground with a puny thud. Hotaru stood petrified as she gazed at the motionless body on the sidewalk.

"Hel…hello?" she asked the person timidly.

When no response came, she looked around the area for any assistance. She realized that, besides her and the boy, only a few stray cats were present. Hotaru turned again to the downed boy, and finally decided that she would have to be the one to aid him. She clumsily ran towards the body, not quite sure what she would do when she arrived. When Hotaru finally reached the boy, she knelt beside him and turned him so that he ended up in a supine position. Hotaru quickly looked for any visible wounds, and when she found none her gaze rested on the boy's face.

"It's you!" she let out and stumbled backward.

It had been the boy she'd seen the other day. That time he seemed so strong, so impenetrable; now he was completely defenseless, even fragile. Hotaru shook away her thoughts and gathered herself. She returned to the boy's side and placed her hand over his heart. She blushed furiously as she waited to feel the beat of his heart. When it finally came, Hotaru took her hand and ran it gently down the boy's spine. As she slowly continued her journey, she felt an enormous sense of indecency about the whole affair.

"It's to help him," she finally reasoned with herself.

When she decided that the boy's back was not broken, Hotaru gathered all her strength and lifted the limp body to a standing position. She used herself to prop the boy up, and searching for a better surface to help him on, found a park bench nearby.

"There," she said to the unconscious young man, "I'm going to help you."

She slowly dragged the boy and herself towards the bench, leaving her things on the sidewalk. Hotaru felt the muscular form of the boy rub against her, and of course, began to blush indiscriminately. Though he seemed thin, the boy felt like he weighed a ton to Hotaru. Finally she reached the park bench and carefully laid the boy down, his face towards the clouds. After she caught her breath for a moment, Hotaru took one more look at the young man. She could see his face was calm, and felt a very strong, very warm sensation from deep within her.

"Oh snap out of it!" she yelled at herself. "I've got to find help!"

Hotaru again searched the area with her eyes and soon found a shop sign far off into the distance. She couldn't bear to leave the helpless boy by himself, but ultimately decided she had to if she wanted to help him. Skimming his hand, which to her surprise were amazing soft, with her fingers, Hotaru took one last glance at the boy. In his shirt pocket she noticed a small piece of paper; Hotaru noticed the letters "T" "o" "m" and another "o". She knew better than to search him or do anything indecent. However, her curiosity got the best of her, a rare feat, and she quickly grabbed the paper from out of the pocket. She unfolded the white sheet and scanned over the writing. It was information regarding her high school.

"Are you from Tomoe Academy too?" she asked, looking down on the fainted boy.

Hotaru shook her head of any further thoughts outside of getting aid for him. The exhausted senshi let out a quick sigh, and took off towards the horizon.

****************

Gohan felt the annoying throb of blood and pus in his head as he regained consciousness. He instinctively reached for his temples and began massaging in a clockwise motion. His face felt chilled, but the rest of his body was warm and surprisingly comfortable. He tried to remember where he was and what had happened. Suddenly the memories of the recent battle came rushing into his head. He remembered how easily tired he was after only a few nonchalant attacks. The image of him losing flight and ultimately sailing into the street below echoed through his thoughts. Gohan finally opened his eyes, and saw the vanilla sky of a retreating day. He sat up, and as he did felt the soft fabric of an object slide down to his lap. He looked down and noticed that a purple sweater had been draped over him, revealing what had kept him so warm. He felt the growing knots in his back and realized that he'd been lying down on an uncomfortable, metal park bench. Gohan moved his hand below him to support the weight of his body, and as he did felt the rattle of miniature objects fall to the ground and the subsequent noise they made. Looking at what he just knocked over, Gohan scratched his head in confusion. Scattered on the ground were various boxes and bottles: all over-the-counter stuff ranging from headache medicine to constipation pills.

"What the…" he said to himself as he lay back on the park bench. Suddenly he noticed an object in the corner of his eye and turned to investigate.

Unknown to Gohan the whole time he was conscious, a girl had been sitting on the same bench that he had been lying on, sleeping in an upright position. Using her hands as a makeshift pillow, the girl managed to occupy only a small portion of the entire bench while giving him the majority of space. Gohan innocently skimmed over her body, and noticed she was only wearing a brown school vest and skirt, odd clothing for the cooling twilight hours. He suddenly realized that the girl had given him her sweater to use, and felt vastly ashamed for having made her do such a thing. Returning the favor, Gohan gently and quietly took the purple sweater and slowly placed it over the girl's body, covering her upper body and a part of her legs. Apparently Gohan was not as gentle as he thought, and the girl began fidgeting awake.

"Uhh, what, who is it……you're up!" Hotaru yelled in disbelief.

The sudden outburst caused Gohan to reel backwards and fall off the bench, right on to his throbbing head. Hotaru let out a horrified sigh as she went to help Gohan up.

"Are you ok?!" she asked/yelled, making Gohan's head throb even more than before.

"Oww, yeah, I'm fine," he said as Hotaru grabbed his hand and helped Gohan back on the bench.

After Gohan was sitting upright on the bench, both he and Hotaru noticed that they hadn't given up each other's hands after the process was over. Blushing madly Hotaru jerked away from Gohan, with him nervously placing his own hand back to his side. The two spent the next couple of minutes in silence, trying ever so hard to avoid eye contact. Gohan looked down and saw the various medicines again, and decided to break the awkward quiet.

"What, um happened here?" he asked Hotaru.

Hotaru had also been looking at the medicines, watching intensely as if there were something incredibly interesting occurring.

"I found you lying on the sidewalk," she finally answered Gohan, "You were unconscious."

Gohan raised his head to the sky, acknowledging the spill he took from his flight.

"Did you? How'd I end up in this park?" he asked.

Hotaru shuffled her feet a bit, watching as if they were the most interesting objects she's ever seen.

"I brought you here, because I thought it'd be better for you and me….I mean better for me to help you," Hotaru quickly corrected herself.

Gohan had noticed that when she had wakened, her excitement caused the purple sweater to end up on the ground. Without a word, he reached for the sweater and began to dust it off, with Hotaru now watching intently.

"I'm assuming this is yours?" he asked Hotaru. She nodded to him, still avoiding eye contact.

Gohan appeared in front of Hotaru, and offered the sweater back to her. Without looking at him or the sweater, Hotaru quickly grabbed her garment from his grip. Gohan managed a smile and sat back on the bench. He felt awkward with both him and the girl sitting on the far opposite sides, as if they were each waiting for a group of people to sit in between them.

"Thank you, for the sweater, and, for everything else," Gohan said.

"You're welcome," Hotaru replied quickly.

"And thank you for the, um, medicine. At least I assume the medicine was for me?" Gohan said unsure.

He looked over to Hotaru finally, and she nodded, not knowing Gohan was looking over.

"Yes, I found a store six blocks from here and just grabbed an armful of anything to help," she revealed.

"Well that explains the constipation stuff right there," Gohan responded jokingly. He couldn't believe this girl would go six blocks to get help for him.

Hotaru managed to keep back a giggle from him, but Gohan had already heard it.

"The store clerk looked at me funny for that too," she continued, "I tried to get him to come and help or at least call for help, but he said he wasn't allowed to leave the counter, and probably thought I was pulling a joke on him."

"It's all right, obviously you were more than enough," Gohan revealed, causing Hotaru to blush slightly.

"Well, the medicine was pointless anyways. I couldn't get you to take any," she responded, "so I thought I would just keep you warm and wait to see if you could recover yourself."

Gohan smiled. It was a good thing she couldn't get him to take any of those laxatives, but he was truly appreciative of her effort.

The entire time he forgot his manners and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Gohan, Son Gohan."

Hotaru finally looked up at Gohan, and knew why she hadn't looked at him before. His face was handsome and confident, and his eyes were strong and full of power; it intimidated her greatly. The girl's beauty and purity struck Gohan like a Big Bang attack. Her eyes were deep, too deep for him to dare tread, and her lips quivered with innocence; it made him feel so feeble.

"Nice to meet you, Son Gohan. I am Tomoe Hotaru."

Tomoe? Gohan thought for a second, and remembered the school Serena had suggested to him had the same name. Before he could infer anything, Hotaru handed him a piece of paper she had gathered from her sweater pocket.

"I'm sorry I took this, I didn't mean to pry," she apologized.

Gohan took the paper, and saw that it was the information the professor had given him.

"Don't think anything of it, after all, you saved me," he said genuinely.

"I noticed that the paper has Tomoe Academy's contact information, are you a student?" she asked Gohan.

Gohan looked at Hotaru's vest and noticed a school logo and name. It looked to him that she was a student at the academy.

"No, but I was hoping to attend," Gohan revealed, "I'm guessing you're a student there?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes I am. That's how I came across you. I was walking home from the academy when I saw you on the ground."

"I see," Gohan responded. He thought for a second.

"Is there any relation between Tomoe Academy and Tomoe Hotaru?" he asked.

Hotaru knew the question would come up eventually.

"Yes," she said, "it was named after my father, a scientist. He died a few years ago."

Hotaru waited for the gasps and accusations from Gohan, like so many other of her peers.

"You must miss him," Gohan responded.

Hotaru raised her head in surprise. She looked over to Gohan, who was staring intently at the sky. Usually, when she mentioned the school and her father, people would infer that she was greedily wealthy, or that her father was an evil man, and all other sorts of vile things. Gohan, however, said none of these things. None of that caught his attention; rather, he somehow noticed the subtle change in her voice when she mentioned her father. Hotaru didn't know how to respond.

"Yes, I do, very much," Hotaru said, holding back tears.

"My father died too some time ago. I miss him with all my heart," Gohan revealed. "It must be a terrible thing for you to be reminded everyday that he's gone and you can never see him again."

Hotaru was awe-struck; silenced by Gohan's statement. Everything he said had been exactly how she felt, and she hated it. No one, not even her guardians, understood how she felt. Now, meeting a strange boy for the first time, Hotaru found someone that truly understood her.

"I'm sorry about your father, Gohan," she said.

Gohan turned to her with a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks, Tomoe Hotaru."

At the same time both Gohan and Hotaru looked over to the setting Sun. It was very late, and Hotaru figured that her guardians were getting worried. Gohan couldn't believe how late it was, and decided it was time for him to part ways with Hotaru. He would need time to figure out why he was getting drained of his strength.

"Well, it's getting late," they both said at the same time.

Both Hotaru and Gohan laughed at the occasion.

"Well," Gohan said, "it is. Thank you so much for helping me. I hope I see you again, Tomoe Hotaru."

Gohan stood up and offered his hand to Hotaru. She took a quick glance at his hand, then at him, and smiled. Hotaru grabbed his hand, and with their combined strength, Hotaru lifted from the bench.

"Goodbye," Hotaru said to Gohan.

Gohan gave Hotaru one last smile, and walked past her. Hotaru did the same, and together they walked away from the park in opposite directions.

"I hope to see you again too," Hotaru whispered as she headed home, rationalizing that this was probably the last time she'd ever see Son Gohan.

***********

The scattered bottles lay dormant on the ground as the horizon consumed what remained of the Sun. A dark entity had observed much of the interaction between the two previous occupants of the black park bench. Appearing from the shadows, the being flicked a single finger towards the discarded medicine. As if by command, the entire stock of aid rose into the air like the petals of a dandelion and moved towards the observer's hand. Reaching towards the makeshift projectiles, the silent watcher performed what could only be described as a malevolent magic trick, sending the contents into oblivion.

"That's not very safe, leaving behind such dangerous toys for the children to play with," Gemin said.

A black mist surrounded the masked, scheming Gemin like a school of piranha around a fresh corpse. The shadowy figure was both pleased and surprised that those two had met without any intervention by the demigod. Perhaps, Gemin reasoned, things were falling into place like before.

"It seems the darkness shall return after all."

Author's notes: Wow it's been forever since I felt the urge to continue this story. Blame my little sister for bringing up nostalgic memories by watching Sailor Moon :D Chapter 4 will be out sometime later, not sure when because I have midterms. Later readers.


End file.
